Jackie Hyde: Super Freak
by elphabachan
Summary: As Hyde and Jackie settle into married life, Sam shows up, determined to cause some trouble. But it's someone from Jackie's past that may cause the most trouble of all... JH, ED.
1. Welcome to the City

**Jackie Hyde: Super Freak**

A/N: Back to the chapter format! I feel the need to get at least one more story up before school starts again, so this one is that story. I hope that everyone likes it! It takes place after HOLIDAYS IN THE SUN AND SNOW.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything from THAT 70S SHOW nor Rick James' 'Super Freak'.

Jackie Hyde examined herself in the full length mirror. Her stomach was swollen, what you would expect for a woman who was five months pregnant. But she wasn't used to looking like that. She was always a petite person, and now, well… She felt like a whale.

"Great," she sighed. She didn't like any of her maternity clothes either. She didn't care what everyone said, she did NOT look cute in her blue dress, and it WASN'T stylish. The fashion faux pas you go through while pregnant, she thought, and began to brush her hair. She and her husband were expecting company.

"Steven!" she called, looking at her watch. Hyde walked into the bedroom, drinking a cup of coffee.

"Yeah?"

"When are they getting here again?" she asked, continuing to examine herself. "And do I look okay to you?"

"Their flight gets in at one, which means they'll probably get here at two, and you look fine," he said, kissing the top of her head. She wasn't convinced, but continued to brush her hair.

"And is the baby's room ready for Tommy?" she asked.

"Yeah, hopefully the crib will be okay for a two year old," he said.

"And are the sheets on the pullout okay?"

"Jackie, everything is fine," he said. "You look fine, the flight is coming in three hours, the pullout sheets are fine, and you need to calm down." She nodded, and began examining herself again.

"I think I need to change clothes," Jackie said, walking for the closet. Hyde sighed, and shook his head. No matter what he did, he couldn't convince his wife that she was a pretty pregnant woman. Because even though Jackie had changed a lot from her shallow high school days, she still valued her appearance very highly. Probably because it was all she had when she was younger. Neuroses aside, Jackie was thrilled that she was going to have a baby, and Hyde knew it.

"I hate all these clothes!" she exclaimed, moving her hands through the hangers of outfits. Her hand stopped on a cute sweater skirt set. "I miss this outfit!" Hyde sighed, and walked to the telephone in the kitchen of their Manhattan apartment. He dialed a local number, and waited.

"Barry?" he asked. "It's Hyde… I think Jackie needs you here to help her with an outfit… I know you don't know that much about clothes, but you know more than me and the other pregnant woman won't be in town until this afternoon."

Jackie put on a robe, and went into the main room to sulk on the couch. Even though she had watched what she ate and how much exercise she got, she still felt fat.

Hyde walked out from the kitchen area, and sat on the couch next to her.

"Barry is coming over," he said. She chuckled a little.

"Calling in my gayboy?" she asked.

"Think of it as the cavalry," he said, and she smiled. "I know you're nervous about seeing Donna and Eric because of your pregnancy-."

"Eric doesn't matter," Jackie said, holding up her hands. "It's my best friend and best critic I'm worried about."

"Donna has been through the pregnancy thing before, she will understand," Hyde said, hoping that Barry's trek from the Upper West Side to Greenwich would be a quick one. Barry knew Jackie as well as Hyde, but he was just a little bit better at handling her neurotic episodes.

"Did you have breakfast?" he asked. She nodded, and leaned against him. "What did you have?"

"Fruit salad."

"Is that all?"

"It was enough," she said.

"I could make you some pancakes," he said.

"I'm fine."

"Jackie…"

"… Fine," she said, and he nodded. She knew that a fruit salad wasn't enough for two, and pancakes did sound good. Besides, who knew if Barry had eaten breakfast? On the weekends, he tended to sleep in, so Hyde had probably woke the poor guy up. She followed him into the kitchen, and sat at the table.

"Are you excited to see Donna and Eric and Tommy?" he asked, beginning to mix the batter.

"Yeah," she said. "I can't wait to show them around the city. Donna and I are going to go see 'Phantom of the Opera', and we should all go to Staten Island, and I want to have a picnic in Central Park-."

"And what does Donna want to do?" he asked. She stuck her tongue out at him, and he chuckled.

"I am sure that Donna will agree with most of what I want to do," she said. He nodded. "What are you and Eric going to do?" He shrugged.

"We don't plan these things out," he said. She nodded, and rested her hands on her stomach. She rubbed it, and smiled a little to herself.

"Haven't you seen Phantom about ten times?" he asked. She looked up, and shot him a look.

"And if I have?"

"Just curious."

Just as the pancakes were being served, there was a knocking on the door. Jackie tied her robe on, and walked to it. She opened the door, and Barry was standing there.

"Good morning!" she said, hugging him.

"Arg, pregnant women scare me," he said, and she hit him on the shoulder. "I'm kidding. Do I smell pancakes?"

They all sat down, ate breakfast, and then Barry and Jackie went to the closet to find her a decent outfit.

"Okay, yes, there are a lot of lousy clothes in here," Barry said. "But what do you expect for maternity?"

"I know! I just want something that makes me look cute!"

"Oh loves, you're always cute!"

"Well thank you, but me and Donna have always been competitive, and if I look like a frumpy WHALE-."

"You're hardly a whale," he said.

"Well I certainly feel like one."

"But who knows how she looks as a pregnant woman?"

"Who are you kidding? She's a sexy redhead!"

"This is true, she's fabulous."

"How about the black sweater and this blue skirt?"

Hyde could hear them talking, and hoped that Barry could convince her that she had good outfits to wear. He was also excited that a couple of his oldest friends were coming to his new home, his new life with his wife and baby on the way.

And he could use the pep talk that every father to be needed.

Jackie finally settled on the black and blue outfit, and Barry, his services finished but unwilling to leave just yet, had retreated to the den to watch TV. Jackie was double checking the baby's room, and felt her stomach again. Hyde leaned in the doorframe, and smiled at her. She smiled too, and curtsied.

"I found an outfit," she said. "Sorry for having a conniption."

"It happens once a week at least, I'm used to it," he said. "You're just lucky Barry is a subway ride away." She hugged him, and smiled.

"How about Monica if it's a girl?" she asked.

"How about not?"

"Well I'm still waiting on a suggestion from you, you know," she said.

"I'm still a fan of Samantha."

"NOT FUNNY," she said, and he laughed. She walked out of the nursery, and looked at the clock. "Barry, do you want to go to dinner with all of us?"

"Sorry, I got a date," he said.

"Since when do you have a boyfriend?" she asked.

"It's not a boyfriend, it's a date," Barry said. "And you know Johnny from NYU."

"Johnny?" she asked, hopping a little bit. "Oh my God! I haven't talked to him in forever! How could I forget your crush from freshman, and sophomore, and junior year?"

"You're such a girl," Barry said, watching the TV intently. She sat next to him, and he pat her stomach. "He's been in Massachusetts for the past five years, and he's back in the city as a lawyer now. Private practice."

"My Barry has his sights set on a lawyer, has he?" she asked, and he nodded. "I'm so excited for you!"

"Yes yes yes," he said, as she hugged him, and he pat her back. "So I can't go out with you guys tonight, but I will make sure to make time for all of you." She leaned back on the couch, and Hyde walked into the room.

"Bad news, Jackie, I have to go into the store for a little bit," he said. She sat up, a sulk on her face.

"Why?" she asked, crossing her arms.

"Jake called and said that some inventory wasn't accounted for, I need to go straighten it all out," he said, throwing on his shoes. "But I won't be long, I don't think."

"…. Fine," she said. "But yeah, don't be long. Coooompanyyy."

"I knoooow," he said, kissing her quickly. "I won't be long." He left, and Jackie shook her head.

"I hope that this stupid inventory doesn't take too long," she muttered.

---------------------------------------

Hyde whistled as he walked into the store. Jake, an NYU student, was behind the counter, talking with a customer.

"Okay, let's look at the records, shall we?" Hyde asked, walking behind the counter. "Where's the problem? And I need to get home by two, we have visitors coming over."

"Oh my God. Hyde?" the voice asked. Hyde looked up, and almost dropped the record book.

"Sam," he said.

TBC


	2. This Silence is Bad

Disclaimer: I own neither 70S SHOW nor SUPER FREAK.

Jackie and Barry talked about baby names as there was a buzz on the intercom. Jackie looked at the clock, and saw that it was a little past two. She growled because Hyde wasn't home, but then put on a genuine smile, because Donna and Eric had arrived. She hit the button.

"Yes?"

"We're heeeere!" the cheery voice said.

"Come on up!" she said, letting them up. She looked at herself in the mirror again, and Barry rolled his eyes.

"You look FINE," he said, and she rubbed her stomach. "You and the little parasite."

"What did you call my baby?"

"You heard me."

"Bastard."

"I love you."

"Love you too." There was a knocking at the door, and she opened it. Donna and Eric were there, and their three year old son was in Eric's arms. Jackie and Donna shrieked and hugged, which was awkward for two pregnant women.

"Come in!" Jackie said. "Come into our apartment! You should see our apartment!"

"Oh my God, I'm in New York," Eric said. "This is the most glamorous place I've been to, I'm actually giddy."

"You've been to Africa!" Donna exclaimed.

"Oh, what, in a hut?" he asked. "Big deal! This is New FREAKING York!"

"New Freaking York!" Tommy exclaimed. Donna shot Eric a look, and took Tommy from his arms.

"What an influence," she said. "Anyway, how are you?"

"Oh please sit down, just make Barry move over!" Jackie said, and Barry shook his head at her. Donna and Barry hugged, and Barry shook Eric's hand.

"Where is Hyde?" Eric asked.

"Oh, he's at the store, a last minute thing," Jackie said. "But it really shouldn't take long, or so he said. How was your flight?"

"Fine, uneventful," Donna said, letting Tommy down onto the floor. "I felt nauseated for a good deal of it."

"And wouldn't stop complaining," Eric said.

"You made me this way, I blame you," she said. "And then… Well, Tommy slept the whole time. And I read some. It was actually really boring. How was your morning?"

"I had to help her with a clothes crisis," Barry said. "She thinks she looks bad in everything."

"You look wonderful, Jackie, what are you talking about?" Donna asked.

"You look great too!" Jackie said. "Oh, I wish that Steven would get here soon. He's missing the reunion."

Jackie could not know that Hyde was having a reunion of his own, one he never thought he would have.

---------------------------------

Sam looked pretty good still, for being thirty four. She seemed to be fairly happy to see him, despite the fact that she had left him without much of a phrase beyond 'you're still in love with that bratty princess'. Now she was looking at him amorously. He was still stunned.

"Sam, what are you doing in New York?" he asked.

"I'm here, staying with a friend," she said. And then winked. "But don't worry, it's not a very good friend. What about you?"

"I live here, this is my store," he said.

"That's quite the change," she said. "Well, city wise I guess. So how have you been?"

"I'm good. I'm really good, actually," he said, and Jake was staring at the hottie over the counter. "Jake, go do a count of the inventory again, I think you miscounted." He nodded, and left them alone.

"So, what is up in your life?" Sam asked, leaning on the counter. Hyde shrugged.

"Married," he said, holding up his left hand. He caught a glimmer of disappointment, but it turned to happiness, so he forgot about it quickly.

"That's so great!" she exclaimed. "Wow, you finally were able to get married, that's wonderful. Too bad it wasn't to me, but I guess that's my loss."

"Heh, oh, I don't know," he said, trying to be polite.

"So who's the lucky girl?" she asked.

"Well, you actually know her…"

"… Nooo. Not the princess!"

"Yeah."

"Oh wow," she said, and laughed. "She finally roped you in."

"It took her ten years," he stated, and she giggled. "We were married this March. She's an interior decorator. We're actually expecting our first child in the fall."

"That's nice. Though the months don't add up," she said, arching an eyebrow at him. He smirked, and shrugged.

"Well, you know how it goes," he said.

"Did she trap you?" she asked. He was caught off guard by this question, and was insulted by it, though he wasn't going to say it outright.

"No, I proposed before I knew she was pregnant," he said. "But we're both pretty excited."

"I can imagine," she said. "Well, I think that you and I should go out for lunch sometime. I'm in town until indefinitely. I'll give you the phone number of where I'm staying." She wrote it down for him, and he put it in his pocket.

"Sure, I'll give you a call, lunch could be nice," he said. Jake came out of the back room at that point.

"Mr. Hyde, you were right. I miscounted, there was a box hiding in the shadows," he said. "Sorry."

"It's okay," Hyde said. "I'll just be going home then. And I will give you a call, Sam."

"Glad to hear it," she said. She waved, and left the store.

"She's hot!" Jake said.

"You should have seen her eleven years ago," Hyde said.

--------------------------------

Jackie and Donna had retreated to the bedroom to talk while Barry, Eric, and Tommy sat in the main room.

"How's the decorating business?" Eric asked.

"It's good. How's the teaching business?" Barry retorted.

"Thankless."

"That's a consensus, isn't it?" Barry asked.

"Yeah, kind of," Eric said. "So, how's the love life? Still into men?" He immediately regretted the question, and Barry kind of looked at him funnily.

"Yeah, I still like men," Barry said, censoring his phrasing because of the little boy who was playing with one of Jackie's stuffed animals.

"I didn't mean it like that," Eric said, attempting to pull his foot out of his mouth.

"It's okay," Barry said. "We're both struggling right now."

"I blame the women," Eric stated. "We could rebel and storm the bedroom."

"Yes, but do we really want to hear about pregnancy woes?" Barry asked.

"I've heard it all, I'm used to it," Eric said.

"I don't let Jackie get that far with me," Barry said. "I stop her when she mentions water retention." Eric chuckled, and both of them began to feel a little more at ease.

Jackie and Donna were feeling each other's bellies.

"Donna, how could you bring yourself to do this again?" Jackie asked. "I am not enjoying the pregnancy thing."

"You just wait for the labor thing," Donna said. "Worst pain ever."

"I hate pain," Jackie said. "Come on, did it really hurt that much?"

"Are you kidding me?" Donna asked. "Take the worst cramps you've ever had in your life and multiply by five thousand."

"Aw hell," Jackie muttered. "Well, it obviously didn't hurt enough for you to avoid being pregnant again."

"That's only because the end is worth the means," Donna said. "You'll see what I mean." Jackie shrugged.

"So are you finding out the sex?" Donna continued.

"No, that's going to be a surprise," Jackie said.

"Well what do you want?"

"A girl of course."

"Well, I have a secret, but you cannot tell Eric," Donna said.

"What's that?"

"I'm having twins."

"No WAY!"

"Shhh!" Donna exclaimed, putting a hand over Jackie's mouth. "It's a surprise!"

"When are you going to tell him?" Jackie asked. Donna sighed, and shrugged.

"When he gets a raise," Donna said. "He's already freaking out about kids and money because he's a teacher and all."

"But your store is successful, isn't it?" Jackie asked. Donna nodded, but looked skeptical.

"Yeah, it's successful, but it doesn't bring in a huge profit," Donna said. "If we were just having one baby, we'd be completely fine. Better than fine as a matter of fact. But TWO more babies, that's doubling the expenses, and you know how it goes."

"Yeah," Jackie said, though the only time she'd been low on money was when her Dad first went to prison. She had been fairly comfortable since.

"So hopefully he'll get a raise come fall, and then the babies will be born and we'll be able to make ends meet," Donna said. "Until then, it's a surprise."

"So, you're telling him just as soon as the second one is born, right?" Jackie teased, and Donna laughed and tapped her finger against her chin.

"It's not a bad idea," Donna said, and they both laughed. "So, names?"

"Baby names?" Jackie asked.

"No, country names. Of course baby names."

"Well, if it's a boy, I want to name him James," Jackie said. "And Steven agrees with me on this one. But when it comes to girl names it gets trickier."

"How come?"

"Because he doesn't like girly names and I do," Jackie said. "I suggested Mercedes and he said that his daughter wasn't going to be named after a car. So then I thought maybe Isabella, and he said that we aren't Italian."

"You should go with the classics," Donna said. "Take a Shakespeare name or something."

"Like Juliet?"

"There are better girl names than that in his works," Donna said. "Just flip through some of his plays."

"I'll remember that. What about you?"

"Get this. Eric told me that if it's a girl we should name it Leia, and if it's a boy we should name it Luke."

"You're kidding."

"It's so appropriate and he has no idea why."

The door to the apartment opened, and Hyde saw Eric on the couch. Eric stood, and raised his eyebrows.

"Emergency at the store, huh?" he asked.

"What can I say, my employees are dumbasses," Hyde said. They did the whole 'manly clap on the back' hug, and Donna and Jackie left the bedroom.

"Hi there, Daddy to be!" Donna said, hugging him.

"I'm not ready to be called that yet," Hyde said, hugging her back.

"You better be ready in four months," Jackie called.

"Plenty of time," Eric said. "Okay, now that we're reunited, and now that we have five days, what is there all to do in this glorious city?"

"What isn't there to do?" Barry asked. "But for now I take my leave. I have a date to get ready for. Jackie, I may call you later."

"If it's a dating emergency I will do all I can," she said. She hugged him, and he pat her stomach. "Why does everyone do that?"

"It's like a giant orb," Barry said. "Like a moon that must be touched."

"That's no moon, it's a space station," Eric said. Everyone looked at him, and Tommy giggled. "At least SOMEONE appreciates the Star Wars humor."

"Stop making my son a nerd!" Donna said, picking Tommy up.

"We nerds shall have our revenge someday," Barry said. "I saw it in a movie once. Afternoon, all."

Jackie began listing off many restaurants off the top of her head, which were child friendly, and Donna would put in her opinion every once in awhile. As they discussed restaurants, Eric and Hyde sat on the couch and drank beer, catching up on work and life.

"So was the emergency at the store averted?" Eric asked, and Hyde nodded.

"Yeah, my employee miscounted the stock we had," Hyde said, sipping the beer. "Though, and you can't tell Jackie or Donna this, I ran into a familiar face."

"Who was that?"

"… Samantha."

"Whoa. I never thought I'd hear THAT name again," Eric said. "How does that work?"

"She's in town with a friend, and she happened to be in my store," he said. "It was very surreal."

"Is she still hot?" Eric asked, quietly, eying the women who were sitting in the kitchen.

"… Yeah."

"But it's not like you're gonna see her again, so what's the big deal?" Eric asked. Hyde didn't answer. "You aren't gonna see her again, are you?"

"Well, we may go to lunch," Hyde said.

"BAD MOVE," Eric hissed. "Jackie would be pissed."

"She has nothing to worry about," Hyde said. "It's just lunch between exes. And we both know I'm happily married."

"Okay, fine fine fine." Eric said. "God, what are they planning over there?"

"Who knows? I'm just going with the flow," Hyde said. "I suggest you do the same thing."

"Yeah, I've learned this over the years," Eric said.

"AHEM," Donna said, walking to the men with Tommy in tow. "We have decided. I have assured Jackie that Tommy is of good temperament, and there is a place called, um… Jackie, what's it called?"

"Island Burgers and Shakes," Jackie said, brushing her hair.

"Yes," Donna answered.

"GOOD CHOICE," Hyde said.

"There are burgers and sandwiches and shakes," Jackie said. "It's all quite good and I think that you will enjoy it."

"Is it as good as The Hub?" Eric asked.

"Better," Hyde said.

"That's hard to believe," Donna said.

"You'll believe it soon enough," Jackie answered, slipping on her shoes. "They don't have fries though. Only potato chips."

"Tommy loves potato chips," Donna stated.

"That's convenient then," Jackie said. "Shall we go?"

"Sounds great!" Hyde said, a little too optimistically. The rest of them looked at him funnily. Even Tommy knew that this was out of character for his Uncle Hyde.

"Since when do you like burgers that much?" Jackie asked, eyebrows raised.

"I love burgers, you know that," he said. She and Donna looked at him, warily. He smiled as coolly as possible, and Eric pretended he knew nothing of the plot that was at hand. Jackie put her hands on her hips, and studied Hyde's face.

"What are you up to?" she asked.

"Nothing," Hyde said.

"You're up to something," Donna said.

"I am not!" Hyde protested.

"He is not," Eric stated. Donna then turned to Eric. "What?"

"What are you two up to?" she asked.

"Can we go to lunch, please?" Eric asked. Donna stared at him, and he averted his eyes. "Stop staring at me."

"No, if I stare long enough you will tell me what is going on," she said.

"Mommy, I'm hungry," Tommy said.

"Our son is hungry, we should go," Eric said, and Donna kept staring. "Please stop." But it was clear that he was beginning to crack under pressure.

"Foreman," Hyde warned, and Donna nudged Tommy forward. Tommy began staring too. Eric slowly began to sink into the chair, gritting his teeth. "Foreman, I swear to God.."

"Hyde is meeting Sam for lunch later this week!" he exclaimed. A flurry of action began at that point. Donna grabbed Tommy off the carpet and pulled him to safety. Hyde leapt up, about to pummel Eric. But Jackie knocked him back into his chair.

"My GOD she moves fast when she's mad!" Eric exclaimed. Jackie glared at Hyde, and he thought that he was going to get it. But instead of beginning to yell at him, she turned, and walked calmly into the bedroom. She closed the door, and then the angry silence began to emanate through the apartment. If Jackie made noise you knew she would get over it. But if she was silent, it was the worst anger you could ever imagine.

"Thanks, man," Hyde said, sarcastically. "You are so whipped."

"She got the kid in on it too, man!" Eric exclaimed. "They double teamed me!" Donna set Tommy back on the floor, and glared at both of them.

"You two s-!" She remembered the impressionable child before her, and covered his ears with her hands. And with a whisper, she finished. "You two suck!"

"We don't suck, he sucks!" Eric hissed.

"I don't suck, it's not a big deal!" Hyde exclaimed.

"You are both pigs!" Donna exclaimed. "You are both goddamn jerks!"

"I can heaaaar you," Tommy said. Donna sighed, and handed Tommy to Eric.

"You two are going out to lunch," she said. "I am here doing damage control."

"Maybe I should talk to her," Hyde said.

"If you go near that door she will probably rip it off the hinges and beat you with it," Eric said. "Seriously. Hormones, man."

"Go to lunch!" Donna exclaimed. "Bye Tommy, Mommy loves you!" Hyde and Eric sighed, and Donna smiled at Hyde sympathetically.

"I knew you wouldn't stay mad at me," he said.

"I do this cuz I love you both," she said. "Go."

TBC


	3. Compromise as a Foundation

Disclaimer: I own nothing affiliated with 70s SHOW nor SUPERFREAK.

Jackie had calmed down a little bit, and was now simply fuming on the bed. There was a knocking on the door.

"That had better be Donna!" she called.

"It's your lucky day," Donna said, opening the door. She brought in two sandwiches, and handed one to Jackie. "Eat. Temper tantrums can take a lot out of you." Jackie nodded, and took the sandwich meekly.

"Are you calm?" Donna asked. Jackie nodded, chewing the tuna fish. "Are you sure? Because getting this mad can make your kid all freaked out, you know." Jackie nodded, and brushed tears from her face.

"Oh Jackie, why are you crying?" Donna asked, rubbing her back.

"He lied to me," Jackie said, muffled by the tuna.

"Time for the best friend to play devils advocate," Donna said. "He didn't lie. He didn't tell you, but that wasn't lying. Who knows? Maybe he was going to tell you later, after Eric and Tommy and I had gone to bed."

"I doubt it," Jackie said. "He is going out to lunch with HER. His hot ex who probably doesn't look like I do!"

"You look beautiful, Jackie!" Donna exclaimed. "Come on, don't be dumb. He was going to lunch with an ex. It happens. Don't you ever go to lunch with your exes?"

"The only ex I talk to who I have the opportunity to go to lunch with is Pete," Jackie said. "We haven't gone to lunch in a long time, not to mention he's married…. But I guess I see your point…"

"Of course you do, I'm the rational one."

"Thanks a bunch," Jackie said, wiping more tears from her eyes. "I trust him, I do, I really do. But I don't trust HER."

"Well, that's true, I wouldn't trust her either," Donna said. "… Okay. I think I have an idea that can solve this whole thing."

------------------------------------

When Eric, Hyde, and Tommy came back that afternoon, the girls were sitting on the couch, legs crossed and magazines open. Hyde had expected a huge blow out. He was quite surprised that his wife, whom he had left in a state of rage and fury, was now on the couch reading a Cosmo. She stood up, and faced him.

"Steven, it's true that I was pretty mad when you left," she said.

"I'll say, you nearly traumatized my son," Eric said, and Donna shot him a look. Jackie looked at him, and then continued.

"But here is the deal," she said. "I am not mad anymore. I don't know how long you've been planning this-."

"Since this morning, Jacks, I swear," Hyde said. "She came into the store, completely randomly, and she asked if I wanted to go to lunch and I thought why not? I didn't want to be rude."

"Ah ah ah ah," Jackie said, holding up her hands. "Let me finish. I'm sure you would have eventually told me about it, or I would have figured it out. So here is my idea."

"Well, my idea," Donna said.

"I modified it," Jackie stated, and Donna rolled her eyes. "Instead of lunch, make it dinner. And instead of the two of you, make it all of us. I'm sure that she would LOVE to catch up with the rest of us as well."

As much a Hyde knew that Sam didn't like his friends, and as much as he knew it would be rude to spring this on her, he also knew that Sam was looking him over that morning. The same look she first gave him on that Vegas trip which sent his life off course for ten years.

"Okay," he said. "And she can bring the friend she's staying with."

"It will be like a dinner party of old acquaintances," Jackie said.

"As much as I would love to go to dinner with this woman, someone has to stay behind and take care of Tommy," Eric said. "Oh! I guess that'll have to be me."

"No problem, Eric," Donna said. "We already called Barry. He said that he would do it on whatever night we chose, except tonight."

"He has a date, you know," Jackie said. Eric groaned, and nodded. He was caught.

"Okay, fine," he said. "I thought Barry didn't like kids."

"He said that he'd better start liking them, since I'm having one in four months," Jackie said, proudly.

"I believe his terminology was 'T Minus four months'," Donna stated, and Hyde chuckled a little bit.

"So what you are going to do is call Sam, and tell her that we are all going to dinner, let's say tomorrow night," Jackie said. "And let her know that it's going to be fun and very nostalgic."

"You don't have to be so pushy, you know I will," he said, slightly grudgingly.

"Of course you will, honey," she said, pecking him on the cheek. "So Donna! What do you think about going to 'Phantom of the Opera' two nights from now?"

"I think that could be arranged," Donna said, picking up Tommy. Hyde and Eric looked at each other. Once again, their wives had been much more merciful than they probably should have been, and yet they still didn't quite appreciate it.

------------------------------

Sam was not too pleased with the news.

"Hyde, I thought that we were going to be able to catch up alone," Sam whined into the phone.

"Well, I never said that," Hyde growled.

"Ugh, come on, are you going to let her run your life like that?" she asked.

"Hey, don't start this again, Sam," Hyde said. "You tried that argument eleven years ago, and I'm still sick of hearing it."

"I'm just disappointed," she said, voice pouty.

"What did you think this was, Sam?" he asked.

"Oh, fine," she said. "I'll bring my friend and we'll have a double date."

"Triple."

"What?"

"Remember Donna and Eric? They're here too."

"I'm being triple teamed, Hyde."

"Sam, it's been a long time, we've all grown a lot, and I'm sure you have too," he said. "So we can all come together as adults, have a nice dinner at Victors, and all catch up."

"Okay, fine," she said. "Dinner with my ex husband."

"We were never married," he reminded.

"Ex fiancé then."

"Okay. So we'll see you and your friend tomorrow at Victors at seven o clock," Hyde confirmed.

"Yeah yeah."

"Cool. Night."

"Night." He hung up, and sighed. As much as he knew that Sam was manipulative, he couldn't help but feel that she kind of had a point about Jackie running his life. She hadn't even asked him if he was okay with it, but like a 'good' husband he had relented and gone with her desires. Should he have? He wasn't sure, and he wasn't used to someone running his life again.

He shook these thoughts from his head. He knew it was a perfectly reasonable request. Hyde, you're so spiteful still, he thought, and laid back on the bed.

Jackie came into the bedroom in her maternity nighty, drying her face off.

"So did you call her?" she asked, sitting on the bed.

"Yep."

"And?"

"And we're all going to Victors."

"Okay!" she said, and kissed his forehead. "Thank you. This means a lot to me, you know."

"Yeah," he said, rolling over. She looked at him, skeptically.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

"Nothing."

"Sure," she said. "Come on, Steven, I know you're mad about something."

"You know, I just wish that you had asked my input on this whole thing," he said, rolling over again. "I thought you were past the whole 'I'm used to getting my way' mentality."

"Whoa whoa whoa," she said, holding her hands up. "Were you even going to tell me that you were going out to lunch with your notoriously skanky ex fiancée? That's the question I want an answer to."

"Of course I was gonna tell you," he said, though it probably wasn't the truth. She sighed, and crossed her arms.

"Look, I don't see why this bothers you so much," Jackie said. "For one thing, she stepped all over your heart eleven years ago-."

"No, that was you."

"Nooo, that was YOU to ME," she shot back. "Okay fine. If you want to spend quality time alone with the woman who lied to you and left you twice, that's your own preference. I trust you. You know that I trust you. But Steven, I don't trust her. I don't trust her at all." She rolled over, and covered herself with the blankets in a huff. Hyde sighed, and the room went black as she turned out the light.

"I don't want to go out to lunch with her," he said, quietly. "But it's probably the polite thing to do."

"Since when are you polite anyway?" she asked.

"Well I better start so we aren't raising a kid with absolutely no manners. I mean, look at us, we're completely tactless." She tried not to laugh, but it struck her as funny, and a giggle escaped her throat.

"Look, we can all go out to dinner," he said. "But run it by me next time. I also don't want to raise a kid as presumptuous as you are."

"Fine. Are we good?" she asked.

"Yeah."

"Good. I love you."

"You too." They kissed quickly, and went to sleep.

TBC


	4. The Professor and the ExStudent

A/N: There is a character in this chapter who is based on one of my professors I had this past summer. What a loveable jerk he was. Hope everyone is enjoying this so far!

Disclaimer: I own nothing from 70S SHOW nor the lyrics to SUPERFREAK.

After a nice day at the Central Park Zoo, the two married couples were preparing for dinner, when there was a knocking on the door. Jackie threw on a robe, and rushed to it. She opened it, and Barry was there, beaming.

"Jackie my love, I have great news!" he said, grabbing her shoulders and pulling her into the apartment.

"Tell me tell me!" she exclaimed, closing the door.

"I'm going on a second date with Johnny this Saturday!" he exclaimed, and she shrieked and jumped up and down. Donna ran out of the bathroom, fully dressed for the dinner.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Barry and Johnny are going out again!" Jackie exclaimed. Donna began jumping up and down with them, joining in on the shrieking and laughter. Hyde left the bedroom, buttoning up his shirt.

"What the hell is happening out here?" he asked.

"Barry and Johnny are in LURRRRRVE," Donna exclaimed. Hyde shook his head, and continued with his shirt.

"You are all such teenyboppers," he said. Eric and Tommy left the kitchen with a juice box.

"Oh good, the babysitter is here," Eric said.

"I never thought I would ever be an official babysitter," Barry said.

"For my babies you will be," Jackie said. "And if you ever have babies I'll take care of them too."

"I can't even begin to think about babies," he said. "I've barely secured a second date with Johnny. Now tell me, what is the occasion that you're all going out?" Jackie looked at the floor, and then left for the bedroom to continue changing.

"What did I just say?" Barry asked. Donna sighed, and shook her head.

"You didn't say anything, don't worry about it," Donna said.

"I insist someone tell me what is going on with my closest friend and business partner," Barry said. Hyde groaned, and Donna sighed again.

"Okay, we're all going out to dinner because Sam is in town and wanted to see Hyde," Donna said.

"Sam…?" Barry asked. "Why does that name sound familiar to me?"

"… My ex fiancée," Hyde said.

"Holy SHIT!" he exclaimed.

"Language!" Donna scolded, covering Tommy's ears. "Rule number one, watch your language around the toddler. He picks things up like crazy."

"Sorry. But JEEZE, no wonder she's on edge!" Barry exclaimed. "Sam the Stripper is back in your lives… Does she still strip?"

"I doubt that," Hyde said.

"Maybe she's a professional escort now," Eric said.

"She has a date, so there's nothing to worry about," Hyde said. "Not that there would be anything to worry about anyway, but-."

"A date, huh?" Barry asked. "Who wants to start a pool that it's a sleazy used car salesman?"

"I was thinking more old millionaire," Donna said. "Like a guy who's in the oil business."

"See, my bet would be some foreign eurotrash type," Eric said, handing Tommy to Donna.

"Tommy, do you remember Barry?" Donna asked. Tommy didn't answer, he just looked at Barry, eyes wide. "Barry is one of Mommy's friends, and tonight he is going to be your friend and take care of you. Once Aunt Jackie is dressed, Mommy and Daddy are going to go out to dinner. Okay?"

"Okay," Tommy said.

"But we will be home later tonight, though you'll probably be asleep."

"Okay."

"But we will be here when you wake up tomorrow morning."

"Okay."

"He's so agreeable," Barry said. "Hey buddy!" Tommy continued to stare at him, and Barry sighed.

"He'll warm up to you," Eric said. "Jackie! Hurry up! I'm hungry!"

"Hold your horses!" she called back.

"What do you want to bet in our pool about what kind of date Sam has?" Eric called again.

"A pimp!" she called back.

"Not in front of the toddler!" Barry exclaimed, putting his hands on Tommy's ears.

"Pimp," Tommy said.

"Jackie!" Donna groaned.

"What?" she asked, walking out of the bedroom. "Are we ready to go? Victors is in Midtown, so we should probably get a cab." Donna and Eric hugged Tommy, and they all left the apartment. Jackie slipped her hand in Hyde's as they walked out, and he smiled at her.

"A pimp?" he asked. "Are you going to behave yourself at dinner at least?"

"Yeah, you know I will," she said. "I'll be polite, I'm good at that when I need to be."

"Of course you are."

"I am!" she said, swatting his shoulder. "I promise I'll be polite."

-----------------------------------

They arrived at Victors, and Jackie could not quite bring herself to go in. She claimed she was feeling slightly nauseous, and told them to go ahead of her. Donna didn't buy it, and stood out on the street with her.

"Two pregnant women in Midtown at seven," she said. "We should go in soon, you know."

"I just need to get my wits about me," Jackie said, and took in a few deep breaths.

"She isn't a monster, Jackie. She's just your old nemesis," Donna said. "That was eleven years ago. Don't get scared now."

"You're right."

Hyde and Eric walked in, and saw Sam and a man sitting at a table near the back. Hyde waved, and Sam stood up. She waved too, and smiled coyly. They walked over, and Hyde kissed her cheek. She held her arms around him a little too long, and Eric cleared his throat.

"Oh look who it is," she said. "How are you, Nerdboy?"

"I'm fine, Skanky McSkank Skank," Eric said, and they embraced half heartedly.

"Where are the girls?" Sam asked.

"They're right behind us," Eric said, and they sat down.

"Eric, Hyde, this is Drew," she said. They turned their attention to the man at the table. He wasn't an old man, he didn't look like a used car salesman, he didn't smell like Eurotrash, and he wasn't dressed like a pimp.

"Hey," he said, his voice rather deadpan. He was probably five years older than them. "Nice to meet you."

"You too," Eric said. "You aren't a pimp. We're surprised." Hyde kicked him under the table.

"So, you and Sam were engaged at one point?" Drew asked.

"Yeah, a long time ago," Hyde said. "She left me, though."

"Yeah, I ditched him because he was in love with someone else," Sam said, resentment masked by her sexy voice. "And then he married her!"

"You'll meet her soon enough," Hyde said.

"Ah, okay," Drew said. "So what do you two do?"

"I own Grooves in Greenwich, and a couple in the Midwest," Hyde said.

"Right on."

"I'm a science teacher in Madison, Wisconsin," Eric answered.

"Ah, another teacher," Drew said. "I'm a professor at NYU. I teach psychology slash criminal justice."

"That's pretty cool," Hyde said. Drew was very skinny, very tall, and seemed to give off an arrogant vibe. He wondered what Sam saw in him, since she usually liked the men with the money. Sam arched her eyebrows, and rested chin on her hand.

"So is your wife pregnant too?" she asked Eric.

"Uh, yeah," he said.

"No fine wine for her either then," she said. "Oh, here they come." Hyde and Eric turned, and saw their wives walking into the restaurant. Jackie looked more serene, but her eyes widened as she approached the table. Hyde internally groaned, worried that seeing how good Sam looked was going to throw her into a low self esteem spiral. Her mouth dropped, and a smile spread across her face. Before Hyde could evaluate this odd reaction, he noticed that Drew had stood up.

"Drew?" Jackie asked. Drew had a sly smile across his face, and held his arms open.

"Jackie Burkhart," he said. She laughed a little, and leapt into his arms, hugging him and laughing. The rest of the party was staring at them, extremely confused. "Holy shit, SuperFreak , look at you. You're all grown up."

"Oh shut up, you are too," she said, hitting his shoulder. "Oh my GOD, what a small world!"

"You're barely aged at all!" he exclaimed, hugging her again. She laughed, and shoved him a little. "You still like to hit me though."

"Drew?" Sam asked. "Why are you hugging the woman who wrecked my engagement?"

"Oh, sorry," Drew said. "This is… WOW. This is so weird."

"Jacks?" Hyde asked. "What's going on?" Jackie sat next to Hyde, and laughed a little bit.

"Okay, this blows my mind," she said. "I took one of Drew's first classes at NYU, when he had just finished getting his PhD."

"But… he's a psych prof," Eric said, just as intrigued as the rest of them. She sighed, and Drew chuckled.

"She wasn't in my class for design, I can say that much," he said.

"It was senior year and I needed to take a class that was outside my major in order to graduate," she said. "And so I took his class which was on-."

"Serial Killers," Drew finished. Donna looked at Jackie with wide eyes.

"You did not," she said. Jackie shrugged.

"I needed the credit and I liked that book about Ted Bundy," Jackie said. "So I signed up for his class."

"I don't believe this," Sam muttered.

"She was one of the best students in the class," Drew said. "She was also really outspoken."

"She still is," Hyde said.

As the dinner progressed, the situation became more and more surreal. What were the odds that the woman that Hyde used to be involved with was now involved with one of Jackie's old teachers, and old friends? Apparently Jackie had done her final paper on Ed Gein, and was one of the students who worked the hardest. Hyde never thought his wife to be someone into true crime and serial killers, but as she had said, it was for those extra credits. They all talked about their careers, what they had done in the past decade. It was a bizarre reunion.

At the end of the meal, they all waited for cabs.

"Jackie, you need to call me," Drew said. "We should get together for lunch or something, especially if you work in Chelsea and live in Greenwich."

"I like this idea," she said. She gave him her business card, and Sam locked his arm in hers. "It was nice seeing you again, Sam."

"Taxi!" Sam yelled, arm out. Jackie shrugged, and slipped her hand in Hyde's, and Drew shrugged at them. "Drew, our cab is here."

"Well, have a good night," he said. "It was nice meeting all of you." They all said various goodbyes, and hailed a cab of their own. Hyde looked at his wife, who had a gentle smile on her lips.

"Have a good time?" he asked.

"Yeah," she said. He didn't know what to make of her smile, and wondered if there was more to this friendship than met the eye.

TBC


	5. Admitting the Past

A/N: Thanks for the reviews! This chapter would have been up earlier but my roommate and I decided to rearrange the kitchen in attempts to rid the house of a pesky mouse who has managed to outsmart us. But enough about me.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from 70S SHOW nor SUPER FREAK.

When they got back to the apartment, Barry was watching TV.

"How was my baby?" Donna asked, bolting for the baby's room.

"He was fine, we had mac and cheese for dinner, then watched 'Cinderella' and he fell asleep," Barry said.

"Cinderella?" Eric asked, slightly disgusted.

"It's a classic," Barry stated. "How was dinner? Did Jackie kill the stripper? Was she dating a pimp?"

"Barry, you won't believe it!" Jackie exclaimed. "Remember Drew?"

"Drew…. Drew Hicks?" he asked. She nodded, and he understood right away. "Noooooo…. He was not her date!"

"He was," Donna said. "Okay Jackie, spill, what was going on with Drew tonight?"

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked, putting her shoes in the bedroom.

"He was making moon eyes at you!" Donna exclaimed. Hyde felt a tinge of jealousy at that statement. "Come on, didn't anyone else see it?"

"I kind of did," Eric said, taking off his tie.

"Don't be stupid," Hyde growled. "He was just being polite, right Jackie?" Barry sort of chuckled to himself. "What are you laughing at?"

"Nothing," he said. "Jackie, did the Stripper just DIE when you and Drew saw each other again?"

"She wasn't very happy," Donna said. "Jackie, what was going on in there? Enquiring minds want to know!" Jackie left the bedroom, and sat on the couch, patting her stomach.

"Drew Hicks and I were good friends," was all she said, and Barry chuckled again.

"Okay, I'm going home," he said. "I have to call one of my good friends." He kissed Jackie on the cheek, hugged Donna, and nodded at the guys.

"Thanks again Barry," Donna said.

"Night, all," he said, and left. Jackie was biting her lip, and smiling.

"You slept with him, didn't you?" Donna asked, and Jackie stood up to walk away. "Come on, you're making that face like 'I have a secret but I can't tell it'."

"Donna, I don't want to talk about things that are in the past," Jackie said, and walked into the bedroom. "I'm tired, is anyone else tired? I know you are, Donna, you're just as pregnant as I am."

Hyde was curious now. Was this an ex? If so, how serious was it? He knew about the serious ones, or so he thought. He knew about Pete, and that was the most serious one that he had met. So where did Drew fall?

"Jackie, did you sleep with Drew?" Donna asked again, and she growled in exasperation.

"Donna, everything that happened between me and Drew was odd and weird and probably shouldn't have happened," she stated, walking back to the bedroom.

"That's a yes," Eric said. "Jeeze, even I want to know and I hate gossip."

"Jackie! Did you sleep with him!" Hyde exclaimed, louder than he meant to. She peeked out from the bedroom door, surprised at the anger in his voice. She walked out of the bedroom, hands on her hips.

"Steven," she said, evenly, "does it matter?"

"Yes, it does matter," he said.

"Do you want a list of all the men I've slept with? I know I've never asked YOU about all the women YOU'VE slept with!" she snapped. "Why do you want to know about Drew?"

"Because you're acting all secretive and it's really pissing me off!" Hyde said. "I saw how he was looking at you tonight, there was something there besides old friends!"

"Should we retreat to our room?" Donna asked.

"How can we? Our room is the living room," Eric said.

"Fine!" Jackie snapped. "I'll tell you about Drew. I did sleep with him! I slept with him many MANY times because our relationship was basically screwing each other's brains out whenever we met up! Is that what you wanted to hear?" She turned, and stormed into the bedroom. Hyde sighed, feeling like a jerk, and Eric clapped his hands together.

"Well!" he said. "That was an awkward end to an awkward night. Donna, I'm going to check on Tommy and then hit the hay."

"I'll join you," she said. She then hit Hyde in the back of the head.

"Ow!" he exclaimed.

"Go in there and talk to her," Donna stated, and followed Eric into the toddler's room.

Jackie was seething under the covers, arms crossed. Hyde walked in, and she continued to stare at the wall.

"Okay, I'm done being the accusatory husband who's jealous of his wife's exes," he said.

"You haven't been done since we were teenagers, are you really done now?" she asked.

"Yeah," he said. "So what happened between you and Drew? I just want to know. How did it start, how did it end?" She sighed, and looked at him.

"It was one of the weirdest relationships I ever had," she said. "I was his student." And she began her story.

_The first day of class we did not hit it off. I was confused about what time class started, I thought it was at one forty but it was actually at one thirty. I walked into the room, and saw that he had already started. I also noticed that he was young._

_'Sorry!' I exclaimed, it being the first class I was ever late to in my college career (and the last one, I might add)._

_'It's okay, I was just talking,' he stated. I didn't know if he meant it in a sincere way or a jerk way, like 'you JUST interrupted my WHOLE introduction you STUPID GIRL'. So that was my first impression of Drew Hicks. _

_As class went on I noticed that he liked to be mean to students. I guess not really mean, but prod at them and say tactless things, and I was one of his favorites to pick on because he knew I was a design student who just wanted the credit. So I guess it really all started about two weeks into the semester. I had just turned in a worksheet about psychopath diagnoses, when he held it up in front of the class._

_'It's in pink pen,' he said. 'But then what else could I expect from a design student?' And I had had enough. I said_

_'Your personality is vicious. But then what else could I expect from someone who hangs out with convicts all day? No wonder they like you, you make them look good.' The class laughed, and he sort of smiled at me slyly. He liked that I stood up to him. After that he'd call me out and try to insult me, but I was usually able to throw it right back at him. And once he realized that I was in fact a good student, he liked me even more._

_It was the night of Mandy's birthday that we began something. It was completely by accident, he was at the same club we were all at. I was dancing with Barry, and I was pretty drunk because these guys kept buying us girls drinks for her birthday. I was on the dance floor, pretty far gone, when I turned and saw Drew up at the bar. I thought it was a GREAT idea to go say hi to my teacher. So I walked up, and tapped him on the shoulder._

_'Miss Burkhart,' he said, amused to see me._

_'Hey there Mr. Hicks,' I said. 'What are you doing here? Shouldn't you be out at some hoity toity bar for guys with PhDs?' _

_'I'm here with some friends,' he said. 'What about you? What are you doing here?'_

_'It's my friend's twenty second birthday!' I said, and cheered a little bit. 'I turned twenty two last year. I waited a year and then I came here from Wisconsin.'_

_'Ahhh, you're a Sconnie,' he said. 'Want a drink?'_

_'If you're buying,' I stated, and sat next to him. So we began talking, and I kind of sobered up since he bought me seltzer water. It was actually the first time that we had not barbed each other, and I blamed it on the bar setting. Eventually I asked him if he wanted to dance with me, and he agreed. Yeah, I was still drunk, I think he was too though. It was really unprofessional of him, now that I think about it. I was a student! But I guess it was just dancing to Rick James, it wasn't anything sexy at the time. I had a good time. I thought that maybe we could be friends. _

_Too bad that Monday he handed back a paper that said 'leave your design bubble and try to act like a detective'. I was pissed. I waited after class, and stormed to his desk._

_'This is crap!' I exclaimed. 'I worked so hard on this little essay and you just blow it off?'_

_'It's clichéd and doesn't show any insight,' he said, looking through his appointment book. The jerk didn't even act like I was worth the time of day._

_'It shows lots of insight!' I snapped. 'You just have a bias against me because you know I don't think that this class is as important as my other classes!'_

_'Yes, your classes on color scheme and swatches,' he said._

_'At least my major is going to bring beauty to the world, your profession focuses on the negative things in life!'_

_'My career focuses on reality, Miss Burkhart, it doesn't mask reality in throw pillows and draperies!' he snapped back, standing up and facing me._

_'You are one of those young teachers who is so insecure in his job that he feels the need to bully other kids to make himself feel good,' I continued, hands on my hips, staring up at him. He is, like, six feet three or something. And I'm short. _

_'You don't know anything about me!' he exclaimed._

_'And yet you think you know so much about me?' I threw back. 'I take school seriously, even when I was in high school and on the cheer squad I did my homework every Saturday night and studied for all my tests, and none of those classes were design, I can tell you that!'_

_'Show me your potential!'_

_'Show me yours!' I yelled, and then before I knew it we were kissing and throwing ourselves onto his desk. And that began our affair that lasted for five months. And trust me, as unethical as it was to get involved with a teacher, he wasn't any easier on grading. I had to work really had to get my A in that class. And I did, because I'm just that great. But relationships like that never last. We ended in April, not only because there was no real relationship but because I was scared that it might go somewhere. And I didn't want it to. And I had the feeling that he kind of did. But I couldn't let it._

She had finished her story, and Hyde was just thinking now. She looked at him, and touched his shoulder.

"I'm sorry I didn't tell you about Drew, but honestly, he wasn't that important to me," she said. "As bitchy as that sounds, he just wasn't. We had fun together, and then that was it." Hyde nodded, and kissed the top of her head.

"Don't worry about it," he said. He placed his hand on her stomach, and she rested her hand on his. "How about Melissa?"

"Are you serious?"

"… I don't think so."

"Can you keep a secret?"

"Maybe. What is it?"

"Donna is having twins."

"Wow. That's far out."

"Eric will want to name them Luke and Leia."

"If we have twins I have the perfect names."

"What?"

"They're Roman…"

"Apollo and Diana?"

"No, Caligula and Drusilla."

"UGH. GoodNIGHT, Steven!" she huffed, and rolled over on her side.

"Come on, we can call them Cal and Dru for short, they'd never know."

"I said goodnight!" He chuckled, and went to get into his pajamas. When he came out, he crawled on top of her. She sat up, eyes squinting and adjusting to the light again. "What are you doing?"

"Nothing," he said, kissing her neck.

"Steven, we have company in the next room," she protested, groggily.

"So we be quiet."

"I'm never quiet in any situation!" she protested, but soon was giving in.

-----------------------------------

Across town, Sam and Drew were also in the throws of passion when he made the ultimate mistake whilst in said throws.

"Oh God… JACKIE!" he yelled.

"… JACKIE?" Sam demanded, throwing him off of her. He sat up, and she was already throwing a robe on herself. "Did you just yell out HER name while having sex with me!" He sat up, and scratched his head.

"Uhhh, yeah, I guess I did," he said. She snarled in fury, and threw a pillow at him.

"This wouldn't piss me off if this was the first time this happened to me, but her HUSBAND did that on MORE than one occasion when we were together!" she snapped, and shoved him off the bed. "You are sleeping on the couch."

"It's my bed!"

"Get OUT!" she exclaimed, and Drew sighed and carried a pillow and the comforter to the main room of his apartment. He plopped on the couch, hit the pillow a few times, and groaned.

"Good one, Drew," he muttered. "Idiot."

He began reminiscing. Jackie and he were a complicated case. She was the one girl in his life who didn't put up with his crap. All his other girlfriends did, and it ultimately drove him away. He just couldn't find that girl that put him in his place, the place he knew he needed to be in. He knew for a fact that he had fallen in love with her by the end of it, but she had none of that.

Their last meeting started with sex at his place and ended with her kissing him and saying goodbye. A goodbye he knew was for good. If only because he had said those words that he shouldn't have said.

'I think I love you.'

And he never found out why she didn't want to love him back. And now he wanted to know why.

TBC


	6. Suspicions

Disclaimer: I own nothing from THAT 70S SHOW nor SUPER FREAK. But Barry and Drew are mine mine mine.

"Are you guys going to Coney Island?" Donna asked as Eric put sunscreen all over his face.

"If we weren't do you think I'd bother slathering this stuff on me?" he asked. "God, it's not like it does anything and yet I feel the need to apply it."

"It does something!" Donna protested. "If you didn't wear it you'd be completely radiated as opposed to char broiled."

"Oh you think you're so funny," Eric said, and leapt at her. She shrieked a little, and ran out of the bathroom.

"I can't believe you guys chose to go to Coney Island for boys day," Jackie said to Hyde as he changed into his trunks. "That's SO not fair, now you won't want to go back forever!"

"Yeah, probably," he said. "Hey, for girls day aren't you two going to Phantom of the Opera tonight? That's exciting."

"But it's not like you wanted to go to Phantom of the Opera," Jackie said.

"This is true, I don't like musicals," Hyde said, throwing his beach towel at her. She snorted, and sat on the bed. "What's the matter, sulky? I'll take you to Coney Island before the baby is born, I promise."

"Is this a real promise or one you hope I'll forget about?"

"Well, let's play it by ear, why don't we?" he asked.

"You're mean," she said, sulkily, but she had a smile across her face. He smiled at her too, and kissed her. She ran a hand through his hair, and he wished they could just stay in that room. But Eric and Tommy were expecting him to give a tour of Coney Island.

"Are going to Astroland?" Eric asked, walking into the room. "Oh gross. I should have knocked."

"Yeah, maybe," Jackie said, standing and smoothing out her sundress. "You guys just behave while you're out there in Brooklyn. And Steven, if you have a chance, perhaps look at some of the neighborhoods around there…"

"Why?"

"Well, we may be in need of a bigger apartment soon," she said.

"Don't let Barry hear you say that," Donna called. "He'd kill you for leaving Manhattan."

"He has entertainment now that he and Johnny are in loooooove," Jackie said.

"You keep saying that and yet I feel like you're blowing it all out of proportion," Hyde said, tossing his bag to Eric.

"If you saw the way these guys looked at each other in college, you wouldn't think so," Jackie said. "Donna, what are WE doing today before the show?"

"Eating ice cream," Donna said. "I really insist on this, I have a wicked craving for ice cream."

"Ooh, that sounds good," Jackie said.

"But none of your fat free crap, that stuff is gross," Donna said.

"Donna, the calories!"

"Jackie, you're pregnant. It's a free pass to indulge yourself." Jackie sighed, and Hyde winked at her.

"You know I wouldn't complain," he said. "Is Tommy ready?"

"Ready!" Tommy said, holding up his sandpail and shovel.

"I guess that's a yes," Hyde said. "Okay, ladies. Have a good time this afternoon."

"Don't gossip too much," Eric said.

"We have nothing to gossip about," Donna said. "Bye, guys." The men waved, Tommy waved, and then they left. As soon as the door closed, Donna turned to Jackie.

"Okay, tell me everything about Drew," she said.

"Usually I'm the gossipy one," Jackie said.

"The tables have turned, HAH HAH HAH," Donna stated. "There's ice cream in the fridge, let's get some and then you spill!"

"The tables have indeed turned," Jackie said. So she told Donna everything she had told Hyde the night before. Donna listened and ate ice cream.

"So you didn't love him," Donna said.

"Nope," Jackie stated. "And I felt bad about it. Because he loved me. And it kind of felt like Pete all over again."

"But you loved Pete," Donna said.

"Not enough to stay with him" Jackie said, sadly. "And hey, it worked out for the better in the end, obviously. But I could never give myself over to these men."

"Cuz you still loved Hyde," Donna said, taking another bite of ice cream.

"Yeah, I suppose so," Jackie said. "Which was kind of sad, in a way."

"How come? It all worked out."

"But what if it hadn't? I wouldn't have been able to give all of me to anyone," she stated. Donna shrugged.

"Well, at least they're happy now," Donna said. As she said this, Barry walked into the apartment.

"I have the worst news," he said.

"You and Johnny didn't break up already!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh, no, not that. We're still going strong. But brace yourself, Jackie," Barry said. "It's Pete and Mandy. They've separated."

"Oh my God!" Jackie exclaimed. "When!"

"Very recently," Barry said. "I talked to Jeff today and he told me that Pete has moved out of their apartment and in with his brother."

"That's so sad!" Jackie exclaimed.

"Oh come on, you liar, you predicted this back when they announced their engagement," Barry said, walking into the kitchen.

"But it's still sad!" Jackie exclaimed. "And I just said that out of bitterness, I didn't really mean it. Ohhhh, poor Pete and Mandy."

"Why did you predict it?" Donna asked.

"Donna, come on, you know that Pete and Jackie were an item for a year," Barry said, walking into the living room with a spoon. "Mandy was the rebound girl that wasn't supposed to get past 'rebound'."

"You are saying some harsh things about our friend," Jackie said.

"You said them all when they announced their engagement," Barry said, eating ice cream with them.

"But that was what, six years ago?" she asked. "Man, they did not last long at all."

"They got married young," Barry said. "How often does that work out?"

"Hey hey hey. It worked for me and Eric," Donna said. "We were married while we were still in college."

"But you weren't a rebound," Barry stated. "Man, this is good ice cream."

"I should call them," Jackie said. "Who should I call first? Crap, am I going to have to pick sides?"

"Well, it will have to look like you are," Barry said. "I'm on Pete's, I'm better friends with him."

"I don't know if I could pick sides," Jackie said. "I mean, Mandy was one of my best friends in college, but Pete…. He and I get each other really well."

"Uh oh, another ex is on the market," Donna said. "Hyde had better keep his eyes on them."

"Oh knock it off."

"Oh that's right, Drew Hicks," Barry said. "New focus. Jackie my sweet, what did you and Drew say to each other? Was it weird?"

"It wasn't weird, it was very normal, actually, the most normal Drew and I have ever been," Jackie said.

"He was always very cute but kind of a jackass," Barry said. "So does he still call you SuperFreak?"

"Yeah, what was with that?" Donna asked. "Why did he call you that?" Jackie rolled her eyes, and shook her head.

"It was the first song we danced to," Jackie said.

"Nuh uh!" Barry said. "That may be true, but that isn't why he called you that."

"Oh lord, is the explanation grosser than gross?" Donna asked.

"…. If you listen to the lyrics you can probably figure out why he called me that," Jackie said.

"She's a superfreak, superfreak, she's super freaky, YOW!" Barry sang, and Jackie shoved him off the couch.

"It is grosser than gross," Donna said.

--------------------------------------

"Why was he calling her SuperFreak?" Hyde mused to Eric, as they watched Tommy build a sand castle, which looked more like a sand pile.

"If I have to answer that you aren't as knowledgeable as you make yourself out to be," Eric said. "You run three different record stores for crying out loud."

"I hope it isn't the reason I think it is," Hyde said. "It can't be that."

"You, my friend, are kidding yourself," Eric said. "Come on, man, you aren't that naïve. Jackie was kinky for this guy and you need to accept it."

"Daddy, how's my castle?" Tommy asked.

"It's very good, Tommy," Eric called. "Don't get too close to the water, if you want to go in, tell me and I'll take you."

" 'Kay."

"Jackie isn't freaky."

"She's super freaky, yowwwwww," Eric said. Hyde slugged him on the shoulder. "Ow! Come on, it's an obvious thing to say, man."

"Say it again and I'll go for the other shoulder."

"I'm not going to comment on the irony of you repeatedly telling Jackie to behave when it came to Sam but now you're hung up on Drew," Eric said. "Ever hear of a double standard?"

"You've spent too much time with Donna," Hyde said.

"Well, she is my wife."

"Whatever."

"Look, Jackie and Sam didn't duke it out in the restaurant, the goal was met, let's all get past it," Eric said. Hyde sighed, and looked up at the sun. Eric began whistling 'Super Freak', and Hyde groaned. "Sorry, I couldn't resist."

"Daddy, I want the water!" Tommy called. Eric stood up, and walked to where Tommy was standing by his castle.

"This is his first time at the ocean!" Eric called to Hyde. "I'm excited for him!"

"Whatever, man," Hyde called back. He never pictured Jackie as a super freak, but there were some times when they dated in high school that she had a wild streak. But not super freaky. As much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't get the song out of his head, and he couldn't get Drew's face out either.

TBC


	7. A Plot Unfolds

Disclaimer: I own nothing from THAT 70S SHOW nor SUPER FREAK.

"Was that your intercom?" Donna asked. Jackie turned off the T.V., and listened. It was indeed the intercom buzzing.

"How dare they interrupt during 'Dirty Dancing'?" she asked.

"Thank God they did," Barry said, looking bored to death. "I hate this movie." Jackie stood up, and walked to the door.

"So why are you watching it with us?" she asked.

"Because it's you are the only person who will hang out with me on a Sunday afternoon," Barry called.

"Yeah?" Jackie asked into the intercom.

"… Hey, SuperFreak." Jackie looked at the intercom, and Donna and Barry leapt up from the couch and rushed to the door as well.

"Well you tracked me down," she said. "Come on up."

"Are you nuts?" Donna asked, as they walked away from the door.

"What do you mean?" Jackie asked.

"You just invited the man who calls you SuperFreak up to your apartment!" Donna said.

"And you guys are here too, Donna!" Jackie exclaimed. "Jeeze, don't get all frazzled!"

"The scandal!" Barry exclaimed. "Just act normal."

"I was planning on it!" Jackie exclaimed. "Come on you guys. It's just Drew. He'll come in, say hello, and then I'll tell him that he has to leave because we're having a girls day."

"Hey!" Barry said.

"A girls and Barry day," Jackie corrected. "No worries, I promise. He'll come in, say hi, and then leave." Donna sighed, and nodded.

There was a knocking on the door shortly after, and Jackie greeted Drew. He smiled, and walked into the apartment.

"Nice place," he said. "I'm not interrupting anything, am I?" he asked.

"Well, it's pregnancy day," Jackie said, and Donna motioned to their stomachs. "And Barry day. You remember Barry, right?"

"Sure," Drew said, and he and Barry shook hands. "How's it going, man?"

"Not too bad," he said.

"Well if you guys are having a little get together I won't stay long," he said. "But hey, Jackie, if you aren't busy in the near future, I do want to get together and go for lunch or something."

"Oh, sure," she said. "I mean, Donna and Eric are in town for a few more days so I'm probably gonna be busy for awhile, but…. Okay, I'm sorry, I have to ask. How did you meet Sam?" Donna huffed, wanting this guy out of the apartment, but she too was kind of curious about this. Drew chuckled, and leaned against the wall.

"Well, I was in Vegas, and she was working in one of the lounges," he said. "And we kind of hit it off, so she came back here with me."

"How long has she been here?" Barry asked. "She used to be the bane of Jackie's existence, you'd think she'd know somehow if she was in the vicinity. Like a sixth sense."

"Oh," Drew said, laughing. "She's been here with me for two weeks."

"And when does she leave?" Jackie asked.

"Eager for her to skedaddle?" Drew asked.

"The further from my husband the better," Jackie stated.

"Ah yes, the husband," Drew said. "The SuperFreak is married. I always knew you'd get married one day."

"I didn't," Jackie said. "There was a time that I thought I was never going to get married."

"I knew you would," Drew stated, and brushed her arm a little bit. Donna cleared her throat, and Drew pulled away. "Well, as I said, I'll let you get back to your day. But… I'll call you. Okay?"

"Okay, sounds good," Jackie said. He nodded.

"Nice to see you both again," Drew said, and left the apartment. Donna still looked pissed off. Jackie closed the door, and turned.

"Are you really going to lunch with him?" Donna asked.

"Oh, I don't know," Jackie said.

"You better not," Donna stated.

"What?"

"You better not go to lunch with him."

"I'm sorry, are you telling me who I can and can't go to lunch with?" Jackie asked. Barry groaned, and went back to the movie.

"You forbid Hyde from going to lunch with his ex, and now you are thinking of doing the same thing," Donna said.

"It's not the same at all!" Jackie exclaimed. "Sam stole Steven from me, Drew and I had our thing when I wasn't even talking to Steven!"

"He calls you SuperFreak!" Donna exclaimed.

"It's a term of endearment!"

"It's a term of horniness!" Donna stated.

"Donna, Sam is a manipulative skank, Drew is not," Jackie said. "Sam would have no problem sleeping with a married man, Drew is not like that."

"I saw the way he was looking at you, Jackie, he still has a thing for you," Donna said.

"Even if he did, it's not like I still like him!" Jackie said, curtly. "For God's sake, he was just a guy I had a fling with because I was sad about Pete and Mandy getting together! I never loved him."

"Hyde never loved Sam either and you were still mad about her," Donna said.

"Ugh, Donna, give me some credit!" Jackie said. "Look, I'm doing this more for him than for me. It's going to be a brief lunch, and that is all. He's a nice enough guy when he isn't being a jackass, but Steven is the only man for me. And if I were going to have an affair, which I never would, but if I were going to it would be with a diplomat or someone famous. Not my old professor I screwed in college. I wouldn't cheat down. I'd cheat up, damn it!" Donna sighed, and nodded.

"Yeah, that's true, you would," Donna said. "Okay. Sorry I got a little crazy on you. I don't like it when my friends cheat on each other."

"We all know, sweetie," Barry called from the living room. "This is why pregnancy scares me. You could very well take me out when pissed off and pregnant."

"Donna, I promise that nothing will happen if Drew and I go out to lunch and catch up," Jackie said. "Come on. I'm sure you and Randy have gone out to lunch after you broke up."

"When we did he tried to play footsie with me under the table," Donna said.

"Oh," Jackie stated. "Well, Casey then."

"He groped me after the meal."

"How come my exes don't hit on me?" Jackie demanded.

"To be fair, Kelso has."

"It doesn't count, he hits on everyone," Jackie said.

"Yeah, even me," Barry called again. Donna shuddered, and she heard Barry chuckle. "I heard that shudder. It wasn't as loud as mine was when he did it."

------------------------------------

"These hotdogs are great," Eric said, cutting up Tommy's for him. "How is the chili dog?"

"Fine," Hyde said.

"Are you still moping?" Eric asked.

"No," Hyde said. "I don't mope. I brood."

"Oh whatever man," Eric said. "It's behind you, no worries." Hyde nodded, and looked at the time.

"Oh crap," he said. "I need to call the store and see if there are any messages."

"Have fun finding a pay phone," Eric said. "This place is packed."

"It is Sunday in May," Hyde said, standing and stretching. "I'll be right back."

He found a pay phone, and called his store. He knew that he shouldn't worry about work, but he had to take his mind off the dinner situation somehow.

"Grooves in Greenwich, open nine to midnight," Jake answered.

"Hey, it's Hyde."

"Oh, hi Mister Hyde."

"Dude, just call me Hyde."

"Hi Hyde."

"Are there any messages for me over there?"

"Um, there are a couple," Jake said. "Let's see… One from a manager of a band that wants to put up promos in our window… One from the Wisconsin store… Oh, one from that woman who came in two days ago."

"Jeeze, are you serious?" Hyde asked. "She doesn't quit."

"Was I supposed to tell her that you are out whenever she calls?" Jake asked.

"No, no no no," Hyde said. "No worries, don't sweat it. Okay, were any of them really urgent?"

"That woman sounded pissed when she called."

"Heh, I bet I know why," Hyde said. "Hmm…. Okay, can you give me that number?" He knew he shouldn't have been doing it, but he wanted things to be smoothed over lest Sam decide that she should get back in his life through conflict. If he could just leave it on a good note, he wouldn't have to deal with her anymore.

"Sure, boss," Jake said. He gave Hyde the number, and Hyde thanked him and hung up. He called Sam's number, and waited.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"It's about time you called."

"I didn't realize that my life revolved around your so called urgent phone calls," Hyde said, irritated. "What was so urgent?"

"Oh Hyde, can't we just have a nice conversation?" she asked.

"Oh cut the crap, Sam, what did you want?" he stated, and he heard her sigh.

"Just so you know, your wife is stealing my most recent man," Sam said.

"You're ridiculous, do you know that?" Hyde asked. "After one dinner last night? They're friends!"

"He yelled her name out in bed last night!" Sam exclaimed. Hyde felt the jealousy begin again, and he gripped the phone.

"Well it's not like she called out his in bed last night, so I guess this is solely your problem," Hyde stated. Sam was silent for a couple seconds.

"I did not need to hear that," she said. "All I have to say is that you had better watch your back, because Drew has his sights set on Jackie."

"I know that you are trying to get me all jealous so you can try and weasel your way back into my life, but you know what, toots? It ain't gonna happen," Hyde said.

"You're really full of yourself, Hyde, you know that?" Sam asked. "I just don't want you getting hurt by her. Again."

"The only person who ever hurt me was you, Sam," Hyde stated. "Jackie never did, I was usually the one doing the hurting."

"Whatever, babe," Sam said. "Just watch yourself." She hung up, and he hit the phone booth again.

"Tommy, do you want to go to the aquarium? See the penguins?" Eric asked. Tommy nodded. "Yeah, penguins are great." Hyde stalked back to the table, and looked extremely angry.

"And now Uncle Hyde comes back, and it looks like he never should have left Nathan's Famous for the pay phone," Eric continued. "You know what will make Uncle Hyde feel better? Penguins!"

"Yeah, penguins!" Tommy exclaimed.

"I can't stand this, man!" Hyde exclaimed. "Sam is stalking me, Drew is after my wife, and Jackie is on an emotional rollercoaster!" Eric groaned.

"Why did you check your messages?" Eric asked. "Can't we just go to the aquarium and have a good time? Man, you're so jealous, you've always been jealous. Maybe for once in your life you can TRUST JACKIE."

"Hey, back off, I trust Jackie," Hyde said. "I don't trust Drew."

"Like she doesn't trust Sam."

"Yeah, and I don't blame her on that one, but she would probably be pissed if I said anything about Drew."

"Because he hasn't shown any indication that he wants to get with her!" Eric exclaimed. "The penguins, Hyde! The penguins!"

"But Sam said that he has an interest," Hyde said, seething.

"Oh, and Sam is SUCH a reliable source, she hasn't ever lied to you before or anything," Eric said.

"Daddy, I want the pen-ga-wins," Tommy said. Eric nodded, and pat him on the head.

"My son wants to see the penguins. I want to see the penguins. So you are going to chill out, and you can talk to your wife when we get home," Eric said. Hyde sighed, and nodded. He was right.

"Okay," he said. "Okay, Tommy, we're going to see the penguins now."

"Yes!" Tommy said, and Eric put him up on his shoulders. Hyde followed, and tried to put what Sam had said out of his mind.

------------------------------------

"Hello?" Hyde asked, opening the door to the apartment. "Jacks? Donna?"

"We're here!" Jackie called from the bedroom. Hyde walked into the apartment, followed by Eric, who had a sleeping Tommy in his arms. She ran out of the bedroom, half dressed for the theater.

"How was Coney Island?" she asked.

"Fine," Hyde said. "How was ladies day?"

"It was nice!" Jackie said. "But… we have to talk about something."

"And what could that be?" he asked.

"Well you remember Drew from last night?" Jackie asked. Hyde's stomach lurched, and Eric set Tommy on the couch, eager to hear this new development.

"Yeaaaaah," Hyde said, suspicious.

"Well I'm going out to lunch with him this week at some point," she said. Hyde tried hiding his surprise, but he wasn't succeeding. "Okay, what is wrong?"

"Nothing," he said, lips thin as he went to put all the beach stuff away. Donna peeked out from the bedroom door, and gave Jackie a look. Jackie shot her a look too, and then followed Hyde.

"Steven, what is wrong?" she asked. "It's just lunch between old friends."

"Old lovers," Hyde said. She groaned again, and slapped her hands against the wall. "Come on, Jackie, we all saw how he was looking at you last night! He wants to go out with you because he still likes you!"

"What is it with everyone jumping to this conclusion?" Jackie asked the sky as if she expected an answer. "Steven, the word 'lunch' is not code for hot sex in the coat room! And what on earth makes you think this?"

"Is last night not enough?" Hyde asked.

"How many times do I have to have this argument today?" she asked. "Steven. Listen to me." She put her hands on his face. "Steven, even if Drew does still have feelings for me, I do NOT feel that way about him. I love you. I always have and I always will. You need to trust me on this. I can handle Drew because I handled him in college. Okay? You are my husband, and my true love, and we're going to have a baby in four months and nothing, NOTHING could come between us." Hyde nodded, and groaned.

"I'm an idiot," he said, and she shrugged.

"Maybe a little."

"Sorry."

"I forgive you," she said, and they hugged.

"Awwwwww," Eric and Donna both said. Jackie and Hyde both rolled their eyes, and she kissed his cheek.

"I have to finish getting ready," she said. "The PHAAAAAAAAAAANTOM of the opera is theeeeeeeeeeeere. Inside my miiiiiiiiiiiiind." She sang and pranced into the bedroom. Donna shook her head, smiling.

"I'd better like this show," she said, and went to put on the little make up she wore for occasions like this.

"See man?" Eric said. "Nothing to worry about."

---------------------------------------

But across town, Drew was at his desk when Sam walked into the room.

"Look, Drew," Sam said, "we need to talk." He looked up from his book, and shrugged.

"I'm really sorry about last night," he said. "It's not like Jackie meant that much to-."

"Save it," Sam said, sitting down and filing her nails. "I'm done with you. But I have a feeling we're both okay with that. Here's the deal. After last night's little dinner thing and bedroom fiasco, it's pretty clear that you are still hung up on Jackie. And after seeing Hyde last night, and hearing he has three stores and some dough, I've decided that I'm hung up on him again. So you and me, we're gonna work together."

"Like… how?" he asked.

"Just trust me, Drew," she said. "Just trust me, and maybe you could get your Jackie back." Drew thought for a little while, and leaned back in his chair.

"I'm listening," he said. She smiled, slyly.

"Good."

TBC


	8. The Dates Are Set

A/N: Thanks for all the reviews! Wow, I had no idea I would cause such high running emotions from this story, that makes me happy. And though I won't ruin anything, no worries to those out there. I'm a huge J/H shipper. 'Nuff said.

Disclaimer: I own nothing from 70S SHOW nor SUPER FREAK.

Jackie was sad to go back to work the next day, but knew that Eric, Donna, and Tommy would find something to do. There were countless things to do in the city. So she sketched and worked and chatted with Barry.

"So why aren't you seeing Johnny until Saturday?" Jackie asked.

"Because he's busy during the rest of the week, I guess he has a deal to do or something," Barry said. "You know, something boring and lawyer-y. What about you, when are you going out with Drew?"

"I don't know, he has to call me," Jackie said. "We'll see if he actually does call me, he probably won't."

"You don't want him to," Barry said.

"Sure I do!" Jackie exclaimed. "I mean, Drew and I always had fun, but that fun was limited to the bedroom and the occasional dinner date, which went back to the bedroom…"

"So it will just be like those dinner dates," Barry said. "Without the bedroom."

"They were fun on their own," Jackie finished. "I wish that Steven would calm down, though."

"Would you calm down if he was going to lunch with his old fuck buddy?" Barry asked.

"No, if it was with someone who he was committed to in the past then I'd have a problem, sex friends don't bother me," Jackie said. "Cuz they mean nothing."

"You certainly are always on edge about Sam, though."

"They were quasi-married," Jackie said. "He committed to her instead of me. That's different."

"I'm not so sure," Barry said. As he said this, there was a knocking on the door. "It's open!"

Drew walked into the office.

"He's stalking you," Barry said, and Jackie looked up. Drew had his hands in his pockets, and he smiled at her.

"Do you not have a phone or something?" Jackie asked. He chuckled, and shrugged.

"Actually I was down the street at that bagel place and remembered you worked here," he said. "I brought you guys bagels." He presented a bag from behind his back, and Barry snatched it from him.

"You're a God," he said, and grabbed a bagel from it. Drew laughed.

"Okay Drew, what are you up to?" Jackie asked, skeptically taking a bagel.

"What?"

"You're following me around, you're buying me bagels," she listed.

"I thought the pregnant woman would like a bagel," he stated, though he had that fiendish look in his eyes that he used to get back in the day. Jackie arched her eyebrows at him. "Come on, SuperFreak, no strings. Just bagels." She huffed, and bit into the bagel.

"Drew, did you get shmear too?" Barry asked, and Drew tossed him a tub. "Jackie, no strings! Just bagels and shmear." She sighed, and smiled at Drew.

"Sorry, my husbands paranoia is rubbing off on me," she said. "So how are things with Sam?"

"Oh, they're fine," he lied. "She's out shopping today."

"For a better personality?" Jackie asked, smearing cream cheese on her bagel.

"Ouch," Drew said. "I mean, she could probably use one, but ouch."

"I won't apologize either," Jackie said.

"She won't, she holds grudges," Barry confirmed. "Do you know how long it took for her and her husband to talk things out? Ten years."

"Barry," Jackie warned.

"Wow, and you got married right after that?" Drew asked.

"Okay, Drew, time for you to go now," Jackie said. "We have clients coming into the office in a half hour."

"We're setting a lunch date first," Drew said. She rolled her eyes, and he sat on her desk.

"What are you doing?" she asked. He leaned back, and smiled up at her, that wolfish grin taking her back to senior year. "Drew, get off my desk."

"I'm not leaving until we set a date," he said.

"You're just as obnoxious as you were all those years ago," she said.

"You found it cute then."

"I can't believe you're a professor at NYU, a world reknowned institution."

"When are we going, SuperFreak?" She sighed, and pulled out her planner. He smiled at her, and she smiled vaguely at him. She held up a date.

"Tomorrow," she said. "You have to be here at eleven thirty, SHARP. It's literally an hour break, Barry and I have important potential clients coming in at one. I must be back here by twelve thirty." He sat up, and smiled triumphantly.

"You got it," he said. "Was that so hard?" She shook her head, and he winked at her. "I'll be by here tomorrow at eleven thirty sharp." She nodded, and he hopped off her desk.

"Fine," she said. "Have a good day, Drew."

"Thanks for the bagels," Barry said.

"Any time," Drew said. He waved cockily as he left the office, and closed the door behind him.

"He's so predatory," Barry exclaimed. "He's like a vampire or something!" Jackie nodded, and was quiet. Barry tilted his head, and examined her.

"Loves?" he asked. She looked up at him. "Are you okay?" She nodded.

"He's always been that way," she said. "He is like a vampire. You know you shouldn't look into his eyes, but you do, and though you regret it later, at the time they're the most powerful things in your sight." She stood, and walked to the water cooler in their office. Barry sighed, and leaned back.

"You know what that fits the description of?" he asked. She raised her eyebrows, waiting for an answer. "Sociopaths." She laughed, spitting water out her nose. "HA HA! I win!" She threw the empty paper cup at him, and he continued laughing. She wasn't as jovial, but put on a smile because he was so proud of himself.

When Drew got to the street, he got to a pay phone. He dialed his house, and waited.

"Hicks residence."

"It's me."

"Good," Sam said. "Did you arrange it?"

"Yeah, we're going out tomorrow."

"Excellent. I'll get Hyde to go out with me tomorrow as well," she said. "What time?"

"Eleven thirty," Drew said.

"So here's the plan," Sam said. "Hyde and I will show up at the same restaurant at the same time, and I'll flirt with him big time, acting like I don't see you guys. She's so jealous that she'll go into a fit, and YOU will be there to pick up the pieces. Just turn on that charm you turned on me."

"Yeah…." Drew said. "Remember, eleven thirty."

"I remember," she said. "I'll call Hyde and arrange for lunch with him at that time. Don't worry. Soon Jackie will be back in your arms."

"Right… Okay, bye," Drew said. He hung up, and began the walk to the subway.

---------------------------------

"So wait, she called you for lunch?" Eric asked that night as he and Hyde prepared dinner for the women and child.

"Yeah."

"And you accepted because….?"

"Because Drew ditched her for lunch with Jackie and she was mad," Hyde said.

"You used to be so heartless, man," Eric said. "Back in the day you would have been all 'too bad, toots'."

"Well, I kind of feel bad for lying to her about how I felt about Jackie all that time," he said. "I think I really hurt her."

"Hurt her, shmurt her," Eric said. "And she lied to you on more than one occasion."

"She said she's leaving back for Vegas in two days, so this will be our last goodbye," Hyde said. "We have loose ends to tie up."

"Are you telling Jackie?"

"Nope."

"Why not?"

"Because if she can go to lunch with her ex I can go to lunch with mine," Hyde said, defensively. Eric shrugged, and knew he had to drop it.

Donna and Jackie were playing with Tommy in the living room, and Jackie was much quieter than normal.

"What's going on?" Donna asked. Jackie shrugged. "Tell me, or I won't tell you about my fantastic day at the Natural History Museum."

"I'm going to lunch with Drew tomorrow," Jackie said.

"Why is this so upsetting? It's a free lunch."

"I think he's up to his old tricks."

"So why are you going to lunch with him?"

"…. Because it's Drew, you can't really say no to him."

"Why not?"

"Because apparently he's a sociopath."

"Ah. Makes sense to me. Oh wait, no it doesn't!" Donna said. Jackie sighed. "Well, at least you know he's up to his old tricks. That's something." Jackie nodded.

"I guess."

"So do you think he's just lusting after you because you're a sexy pregnant lady?" Donna asked, and Jackie chuckled.

"I don't know if it's lust or nostalgia or what," she said. "Maybe I was a great l-." She stopped, looking at Tommy, who was actually listening to the conversation. "A great friend who liked to wrestle on the bed."

"Subtle," Donna said. "Just be on your toes. That's the best defense against a lusty ex."

"So are you on your toes?" Eric asked Hyde as they put the spaghetti in a bowl.

"Against what?"

"Against Sam."

"Why would I have to be?" Hyde asked. "Oh crap!"

"What?"

"Eleven thirty doesn't work tomorrow," he said. "I can't leave the store until twelve, some promo guy is coming in with signs for the place."

"Eh, she'll understand," Eric said. "It will be a shorter send off." Hyde nodded, and grabbed the phone to call her.

--------------------------------

"Dammit!" Sam exclaimed. "Our plan is falling apart!" Drew looked up from the book he was reading.

"What are you talking about?"

"Hyde can't do lunch until noon," Sam said. "Can you delay yours and Jackie's lunch until then?"

"Uhhh, no," Drew said. "She has important clients at one and she needs to be back at twelve thirty."

"Hell!" Sam snarled. "Well…. Fine, so we have to work faster. Hyde and I will show up at the restaurant at noon, and that gives you a half hour to work subtle magic on Jackie."

"Okay," Drew said. Sam smiled at him, and went towards the bedroom. "So when do I get to sleep in my bed again?"

"When I move out," she said. "Which hopefully will be soon."

"My GOD you're a scheming little bitch, aren't you?" Drew asked, and she winked at him.

"This benefits you too," she said. "Soon you'll have your SuperBitch again."

"It's SuperFreak, Sam," Drew said.

"Same thing," Sam stated, and walked into the bedroom. Drew sighed, and leaned back. He began to reminisce again. The one night that he would go back to when they were 'dating' was when they were caught in a rain storm on campus. They ended up hiding under an awning, and both of them were soaking wet. She was laughing, and so was he. And he just looked down at her, and she looked so beautiful with her hair clinging to her face. And he had to kiss her. So he grabbed her, but gently. Not in a rough way, like it usually was, but in a tender fashion. And he kissed her, deeply and tenderly. It was then that he first felt love.

He threw his book on the floor, and shook the memory from his mind. They broke up a couple weeks later. He didn't want to think about it anymore. He always had Sam's plan. And he planned to use it. Like she said, he wanted his Jackie back.

TBC


	9. Tension

Disclaimer: I own neither 70S SHOW nor SUPER FREAK.

"This is my office!" Jackie exclaimed, arms outstretched to Donna and Eric and Tommy. "This is where all my ideas are gathered!"

"It's very chic," Donna said. "I can see why you're so successful. If you decorate all houses like this, I bet the trendy people are into it."

"Any big deals right now?" Eric asked.

"Well, this afternoon some people from Montauk are coming in," Jackie said, clearly excited. "They may want us to design a whole new first floor for their beach house!"

"I hate Montauk," Barry said, walking into the room with a coffee.

"No, you hated that haunted house we stayed in with Beth and Mandy," Jackie said.

"No way, you lie," Donna said.

"I'm serious!" Jackie exclaimed. "But the clients we are wooing do NOT have a haunted house."

"I'm never stepping foot in that house again," Barry muttered.

"Anyway," Jackie continued, "if you want some good family friendly stuff within the city… Well, you can always go up to the Bronx Zoo."

"That's not within the city!" Eric said.

"It's an hour on the subway," Jackie said. "And it's huge and beautiful. And I know that Steven and I took tomorrow off for your last day, so we can do more stuff within the city tomorrow."

"I want to go to the zoo!" Donna exclaimed. "I love the zoo!"

"The zoo! The zoo!" Tommy exclaimed.

"Okay, fine, we'll go to the zoo," Eric said. "We should go now, then."

"Have a good time!" Jackie exclaimed, waving at all of them as they left.

"Tell me about lunch," Donna said. "And we'll tell you about the zoo." Jackie smiled, and they left. As soon as they were out the door Jackie ran to the bathroom in the office and threw up.

"I thought you were past the morning sickness," Barry said, wrinkling his nose and closing the door so he wouldn't have to watch or hear it.

"I thought I was too, but I guess not," Jackie said, whining.

"I bet you're nervous," Barry said.

"Why would I be nervous?"

"Lunch with the ex you perhaps?" Barry asked. Jackie flushed, and gargled with water.

"Oh please," she said.

"Come on, Jackie," Barry said. "Now it's time to be very honest with me, your best friend."

"Oh what is THIS about I wonder?" she asked, leaving the bathroom.

"Do you still have feelings for Drew?" he asked.

"Nope," she said.

"Are you sure?"

"Yep."

"...Well, that wasn't as soap opera-ish as it could have been," he said.

"Sorry to disappoint."

"So what's with the nervous vibes then?" Barry asked. She sighed.

"I actually don't know," she said. "I need to just calm down."

"I concur," Barry said. "Come on. Let's work on some floor plans." She nodded, and they went to his flat board to look things over.

-----------------------------

Hyde wasn't really thinking about his lunch date. Instead he was debating with Jake about 'Stairway to Heaven' versus 'Freebird' for the title of rock and roll anthem.

"Jake, 'Freebird' is long and drawn out, with a tacked on guitar solo at the end," he said. "Not that I dislike the Bird, but 'Stairway' is much much better. It's deep, man."

"Come on, Hyde, 'A lady who's sure all that glitters is gold'?"

"Yeah, and she's buying a stairway to heaven, dammit!" Hyde said. "Deep!"

"Nonsensical," Jake threw back. "Okay, bands today that are going to live on through the tests of time."

"Nirvana," Hyde said.

"Oh really?" Jake asked.

"Yes, really."

"Bleach wasn't THAT great."

"But I hear their next album is gonna rock, man," Hyde said.

"Kurt Cobain is nothing but a slacker trying to be a poet."

"Just like Jim Morrison, and he succeeded," Hyde stated. "And that's what rock is all about man. Sex, drugs, and rock and roll."

"Do you miss those days?" Jake asked. "I mean, now that you're married and all."

"I wasn't a rock star."

"But come on, man, you had that time in your life, living free, 'Easy Rider' style," Jake said. "Now you're married and own record stores. Doesn't it suck?" Hyde smiled a little bit, and shrugged.

"When I was your age I thought it would suck, man, and that mentality nearly wrecked my life," Hyde said. "Trust me. I like this life I have right now."

"So why are you going out with the former stripper for lunch without Jackie's knowledge?" Jake asked.

"… Did I tell you about that?"

"Yes, you did."

"…. Remind me not to tell you about my lunch plans ever again."

"Come on, we can be honest," Jake said. "Why are you doing it?"

"Because I owe it to her," Hyde said. "As much as she's a shady person, I think I owe it to her to explain myself."

"And this isn't about your wife hooking up with HER ex?"

"What, do I tell you everything?"

"When you're high, yes," Jake said. Hyde gave him a look. "This morning, man? Remember?"

"…. Oh yeah. Well, I have to get it in before the baby is born, because Jacks would kill me if I kept up with it."

"Whipped."

"Single."

"Touché…" Hyde smiled, and looked at the photo of Jackie on the counter. "So if you don't want the stripper, can I have her?"

"She's involved with someone."

"Who?"

"My wife's ex."

"What is this, Dynasty?"

"Please, if this were Dynasty do you think I'd be smoking pot in the back room with a college student for kicks?" Hyde asked. Jake shrugged, and some customers walked up to the counter. "Attend to the customers, they pay your salary." He looked up at the clock. Sam was coming soon. And Jake was actually making some sense. He went into his office, and began to dial.

"Hyde and Grant Designs!" her perky voice said.

"I'm going to lunch with Sam," Hyde stated. She was silent for a little bit. "And I know you don't like her and I know you are jealous, but she's only reaching out as a friend and I think that we should give her the benefit of the doubt. Besides, she leaves in two days and we'll never see each other again. I have to wrap some things up because I think that it's the right thing to do. So I'm sorry if you're pissed off, but I need to do this."

"….. Okay."

"…. Excuse me?"

"I said okay."

"…. Is this JACKIE Hyde designs?"

"Hyde and Grant Designs, actually, it's a two person show," she said.

"So why aren't you flipping out?"

"Because you love me and would be a wreck without me, so I trust you not to cheat on me," she said, calmly. "Can I go now? I have my lunch appointment very very soon."

"… Yeah, sure," he said, dumbfounded.

"Okay! I love you! See you tonight! And remember you're taking tomorrow off," she said.

"Yeah, I remember. Love you too. Later."

"Bye!" He hung up, and couldn't help but laugh to himself. He sat back, and laughed and shook his head. Just when you think you know your wife she can still turn around and surprise you.

TBC

A/N: Yeah, that was shorter, but I think the next chapter is pretty long….


	10. Letting Her Go

Disclaimer: I own nothing of THAT 70S SHOW nor SUPERFREAK. Or Dickens.

The door to Hyde and Grant Designs opened at 11:30 sharp. Jackie looked up, and saw Drew. He had something behind his back again, but this time it probably wasn't bagels. She stood up, and grabbed her coat from the hook. He walked in, and handed her a white rose. She groaned, and rolled her eyes a little bit, but smiled at him.

"Hey, Jackie," he said. "Ready?"

"Yep. Where are we going?"

"A cafe down the street," he said. "Hey, Barry." Barry was looking at him, suspiciously.

"Hello, Drew," he said. "Jackie, give me that flower." She handed it to Barry, and he set it on his desk. "Thank you." Drew raised his eyebrows, and Jackie smirked a little bit.

"Okay, shall we?" she asked. "We don't have much time."

"Which is why I got them to save us a table," he said.

"You didn't. Not at a café."

"I did."

"Maybe you are a sociopath," she said. "Remember what you taught me, they're very flattering."

"Maybe I am," he said. They walked out of the office, and she was quite suspicious as well. He most certainly was up to his old tricks, as he used to give her white roses all the time. "What's wrong, SuperFreak?"

"You're relentless," was all she said, and he smirked a little bit.

They arrived at the café, ordered their meals, and were seated near the back. Once they were seated, she sipped her water and he drank his wine.

"I miss wine," she said, and he chuckled a little bit.

"I never asked when you were due," he said.

"September."

"Wow. That's coming up."

"I guess so, yeah," she said. He smiled at her, and she looked at the table. Awkward, she thought.

"So Jackie, what's gone on in your life?" he asked. "I haven't seen you since…"

"Since I left your apartment that night," she finished. He nodded. "Well, I graduated, worked with a designer for awhile, but then I came into money, and Barry and I opened our own business, which is thriving as you can see."

"Clients in the Hamptons, Long Island, the works, right?" he asked. She nodded, and rested her chin on her hand. "And Steven?" She smiled wistfully.

"The best thing in my life," she said, naturally. "I went back to Wisconsin for a funeral and we reconnected. Then three months later we were married and expecting our baby."

"Quite the life you live," he said. "What about the people in your group I remember? Like Beth, and Jeff, and Dave, and Mandy and Pete?"

"Beth married a British business man who is in his forties but loves her to death, Jeff is a photographer in the East Village, Mandy and Pete got married but are separated now, and Dave died of AIDS in 1986."

"Wow," Drew said. "So some happiness and some tragedy."

"I guess so," she said. "What about you?"

"Just living the same one I had back then," he said. "Teaching at NYU, never married, never even had a relationship that sustained six months. But hey, I have my health."

"And Sam?" she asked. He shrugged.

"Vapid," he said. She laughed, and their salads were served. "She's going back to Vegas soon."

"So I heard," Jackie said. "Drew, what happened?"

"Oh, you know," he said. "She was pretty pissed that we used to be an item."

"Ha!" Jackie laughed. Drew laughed at her reaction, and she blushed a little bit. "Sorry. I'm so used to being the jealous one when it comes to her."

"Yeah, what is that about?" he asked. Jackie sighed, and ran a hand through her hair.

"Well, back in the day Steven and I had a fight, and he went to Vegas, went on a bender, and came home with a stripper wife named Sam," Jackie said. "And instead of getting it annulled, he decided to stay with her because he was sick of complication from me. And soon after that, I left Point Place on bad terms with him."

"I thought they were just engaged."

"Well, as it turns out she was already married, but she came back with a divorce and sank her claws back into him," Jackie said. "She was the woman who convinced me that I would be alone forever because the man I gave my entire heart to gave his to someone else." Drew nodded, and pat her hand. But didn't remove his, though she didn't notice. She smiled, though, and ate her salad.

"Turns out that wasn't true," she said. "I learned something after that. I had to let him go. I loved him too much, and I wanted him to be happy. So I thought that if I left he would be. He wasn't, but I couldn't have known."

"No," Drew said.

"And then she ditched him," she continued. "She barely said goodbye, she just left one night and that was that." After saying that, the nausea came back.

"Jackie…"

"Yeah?" she asked.

"I need to know something." She felt her stomach turn more, and had to put her salad fork down.

"… What?"

"Well…" Drew began, ready to begin to work his charms on her, but he couldn't quite bring himself to go there. And plus she looked a little green around the gills. "Are you okay?" She looked like she was going to puke. She pulled her hand away, and then realized what was bothering her. She looked at Drew, and put her hands to her mouth.

"Oh my God," she said. "Drew…. Oh my God, I AM her!"

"What?" he asked.

"But I'm worse!" she exclaimed.

"What are you talking about?" he asked. She stared at him, and her eyes filled with tears. "Whoa, why are you crying?"

"Drew!" she exclaimed. "I left you! I just LEFT you! Without any explanation or anything!"

"Uh, yeah," he said, and she grabbed her napkin off her lap. "Okay, pregnant women DO have crazy hormones-."

"No, don't you see?" she exclaimed. "I hurt you, didn't I?" He didn't really know how to answer that.

"Yeah," he settled on. "Yeah, you did." She grabbed his hand, and he looked down at it.

"Drew," she said. "I know why I have been so crazy about this whole meeting, and I was right, it's not because of what everyone else was saying! It's because I feel so bad for hurting you! I was such a bitch!"

"You weren't a bitch," he said, and she shook her head.

"I was!" she exclaimed, wiping her eyes some more with the napkin. "I am so, so sorry for doing that to you. There is no excuse for it. I just threw you off, and I never said that you brought a lot of happiness into my life at that time. Happiness I needed. You were fun, you didn't ask questions, you were great. And I was so grateful. Drew, can you ever, EVER forgive me?" Drew looked into his exes large multicolored eyes. They turned aqua when she cried, and they were beautiful. She was beautiful, and happy, and had everything she ever wanted. He smiled at her, and brushed her cheek with his hand.

"Of course I do, SuperFreak," he said, softly and genuinely. "You know I do." She smiled, and he wiped tears from her eyes. He couldn't go through with it. He just couldn't bring himself to do it.

"Jackie," he said, looking at the clock. Ten minutes before Sam would arrive. Not much time. "Let's go."

"What? You haven't even touched your lunch!" she exclaimed wiping the last tears from her eyes.

"I'm not that hungry," he said. "Come on, we have to go."

"Go where? We still have forty minutes before I have to get back," she said. "Sit, eat your lunch."

"We've already paid, and I'm not hungry," he said. "Come on, I'll walk you back." She tilted her head, and he stood.

"What's going on?" she asked.

"Nothing now," he said. "Let's go get ice cream."

"… I do love ice cream."

"That's the spirit!" he said, and got them out of the café before Sam and Hyde showed up. "Hey, what kind of cone do you like?"

"Chocolate, of course," she said.

"Of course," he said.

As they turned the corner, Drew looked back just in time to see Sam and Hyde walking into the café. He breathed a sigh of relief, and turned back to Jackie.

"Hurry up, Drew!" she called. "What are you going to get?" He smiled, and trotted to catch up with her.

Sam looked around the café, and didn't see Drew or Jackie anywhere. She growled.

"What?" Hyde asked. She huffed, and shrugged.

"Nothing," she said. "Look, let's just get our food and eat."

"You're in a more bitchy mood than usual," he said, looking at the menu.

"Well, it's been a bad week," she said. "No thanks to your wife."

"Here we go again," Hyde said. "I didn't come to lunch with you to hear you insult Jackie, my wife and the mother of my child."

"Well, she just ruined my relationship with Drew."

"You never have relationships, Sam, you have disasters," Hyde said, and turned to the cashier. "I'll have a turkey sandwich."

"And the lady?"

"I'll have a Greek salad," she said.

"That's a popular choice today," the cashier said.

"Why do I care?" she asked.

"I'm getting a table," Hyde said, rolling his eyes.

"I just meant that this couple came in earlier and ordered the same thing," the cashier said. "I thought that a pregnant woman should eat more than a salad, but-."

"Wait," Sam said. "Was she short and was he really tall, kind of lanky?"

"Yeah, do you know them?" She stamped her foot, threw a mini temper tantrum, and then paid the cashier, who was left dumbstruck by the adult woman throwing a fit. She went and sat with Hyde.

"What was that about?" he asked.

"They were out of lemonade," she lied. "Look, Hyde, I think that you should know that Drew is still hung up on Jackie, and they are out to lunch RIGHT NOW."

"Yeah, I know they are," he said, sipping his Coke. She crossed her arms, jaw dropped.

"You know?" she asked.

"Yeah, Jackie told me," he said.

"And you aren't mad?"

"Why would I be?"

"Because she has a thing for tall guys. Drew, and that guy in Chicago-."

"Okay, once my sandwich comes I'm leaving," Hyde said. "And I'm only waiting for that because I'm starving. I chose staying with you over my stomach eating itself. Rock on."

"I'm just saying that-!"

"Look, I came to lunch because I thought that I owed you an apology for what happened between us eleven years ago, but I just realized that I don't owe you shit," he said. "You're trying to wreck my marriage because you can. You're still just as nasty as you were back in 1980, and I don't have to sit here and listen to it."

"Turkey sandwich?" the waiter said, walking in on the most unfortunate of conversations.

"Right here, my man," Hyde said. "Sweet. Food. Have a good time back in Vegas, Sam. And don't bother calling me again, because I'm through being civil." So with that, Hyde left his ex fiancée without feeling any more obligations to be polite. And Sam was pissed.

-----------------------------------

Drew walked Jackie back to her office, and she finished her cone as they walked up to the door.

"Perfect timing," she said. "Thanks for the cone."

"You're welcome," he stated. "Well, it's probably about time you get up there and knock them dead."

"Oh, I hope so," she said. "Drew, this was fun. We should do this again."

"Yeah," he said. "We should. You call me next time, okay? And I promise I won't throw myself on your desk anymore." She laughed, and shrugged.

"You say that now, but we'll see," she said. "I will definitely call you, Drew. I could see us as friends."

"Me too." He hugged her tightly, and closed his eyes. "I'm really happy for you, Jackie." She smiled, and kissed his cheek.

"Thank you," she said. "And hey, I'm sorry Sam wasn't the one."

"No you aren't."

"No I'm not. She wasn't right for you. But the right one is out there for you, Drew," she said. "Trust me on this." He nodded, and squeezed her shoulder.

"Good luck today, SuperFreak," he said. "Call me." She nodded, and he walked down the street. She smiled, quite happy that they had sorted things out, and went upstairs to prepare to give one of the best presentations of her life.

---------------------------------

Drew got home, and Sam was on the couch, seething.

"What the hell happened!" she demanded. "The cashier said you were there with her, but you left! You ruined it!"

"Yeah yeah yeah," he said, walking into his bedroom.

"Well why did you leave? We almost had them! Now Hyde hates me and you lost the woman you still care about!"

"That may be true, but I realized something today," he said, throwing things in her suitcase. "I care about her too much to devastate her. I let her go because I care. And though I wouldn't expect you to get this quote, I'm an intellectual, damn it! 'Tis a far far better thing that I do, than I have ever done'. Tale of Two FREAKIN' Cities!" He threw her bag in her arms.

"Besides, I didn't lose her completely, because she is willing to accept me as a friend, and I can settle for that because she was one of the best friends I've ever had," he continued. "Now. I'm taking my room back, I'm taking my apartment back, and we're getting you a hotel." She glared at him, and he smiled triumphantly.

"You're a backstabbing jerk," she said.

"Aren't we all?" he asked, and escorted her out of his apartment.

A/N: See? He wasn't so bad after all! One more chapter and then it's over. :cries: I really liked writing this.


	11. She's a Super Freak

Disclaimer: I own neither 70S SHOW nor the song SUPER FREAK.

"I can't believe you have to leave already!" Jackie whined, hugging Donna at the door of the apartment. "I feel like you just got here!"

"It's been five days," Donna said. "But yeah, it went by fast." For their last day, the group had gone on the ferry to Staten Island and had a picnic, and now they were saying goodbye. Eric and Donna's flight left in two and a half hours.

"Jackie, we'll see them at Christmas," Hyde said.

"Christmas is too far!" she exclaimed, wiping tears from her eyes.

"We'll send you pictures of the babies," Donna said.

"Wait, babies?" Eric asked. "As in plural!" Donna closed her eyes, and swore under her breath.

"We'll talk about it later, Eric," she said.

"BabIES?" he asked again. "How many are we talking here?"

"And we'll send you a picture when ours is born," Jackie said, ignoring him. "Though we still can't agree on a girls name."

"Hopefully once it's born it will all work out," Donna said. "Tommy, say goodbye to Aunt Jackie and Uncle Hyde."

"Bye!" Tommy exclaimed, jumping into Jackie's arms.

"Oh God you're such a big boy now!" she exclaimed, lifting him up as best she could. She handed him off to Hyde, and he awkwardly hugged the three year old. "We'll see you at Christmas!"

"Yeah," he said. Hyde tossed him off to Eric, who was still in shock about the twins admission, and he clapped Eric on the back.

"We'll suffer together," he said. "Bye, Donna."

"Bye, you big dummy," she said, hugging him. "We'll call when we get in."

Barry burst through the door.

"Oh good, I didn't miss you!" he exclaimed. "You are NOT leaving without saying goodbye to me!"

"Of course not!" Donna said. "You better come out at Christmas."

"We'll see," he said. "Depending on Chanukah and all that I may be able to make an appearance."

"You better," Donna said. "Okay, we need to go." Barry and Tommy hi-fived, and the Foreman clan was off for LaGuardia. Jackie was crying relentlessly, and Barry hugged her.

"It's okay, you'll see them soon enough," he said. Hyde nodded, glad that Barry was taking care of it.

"Seven months is too long!" she exclaimed, and he rolled his eyes.

"Lord, take a pill or something," he said. "Can I crash for dinner? My fridge is like a war zone and I can't bring myself to clean it out."

"Yeah yeah yeah," Hyde said. "We'll order in." Barry sat at the kitchen counter, and Jackie wiped her eyes.

"Oh Jackie my love, I have news," he said. "About the presentation yesterday."

"Yeah?" she asked, sitting across from him.

"We got it."

"We did!"

"Yep."

"EEEEEEEEE!" she exclaimed, leaping into his arms. Barry laughed a little, until she knocked him off the chair.

"Dammit, Jackie!" he exclaimed, standing up, but she was hopping up and down.

"We're going to Montauk!" she exclaimed. The doorbell rang. She looked over at Hyde, who shrugged. She walked to the door, and there was Johnny. "Johnny?"

"Hey, Jackie," he said.

"Oh, I took the liberty of inviting Johnny over," Barry said.

"He didn't tell you, did he?" Johnny asked, but Jackie was already hugging him.

"I'm happy to host a double date in my own house!" she exclaimed.

"I hope this double date is fine with Rays Pizza," Hyde said.

---------------------------------

After the other couple had left, Jackie was getting ready when the phone rang. She ran to it.

"Hello?"

"Hey."

"Hey, Drew! How are you?"

"I'm fine," he said. "Just calling to tell you that Sam is gone, and you have nothing to worry about anymore." She smiled.

"I didn't have anything to worry about in the first place," she said. "But thank you. Okay, I want you and Steven to get to know each other. Want to come over for brunch on Saturday?"

"Wow, you're actually going through with the friend idea," he said.

"Yeah, I am," she said. "So what do you say?" She heard him chuckle.

"Sure, SuperFreak," he said. "I'll come with bells on."

"Oh good. But I have to go, Drew," she said, looking back towards the bedroom. "I'll call you with a time later."

"Can I bring a date?" he asked.

"Oh really?" she asked. "Exciting. Who is she?"

"I thought you had to go…"

"Just quick details!"

"Her name is Astrid and she's an English prof at NYU."

"Yes! Bring her! I'll call you, I have to go. Bye bye bye!"

"Later." She hung up, and then slowly pranced into the bedroom.

"Oh Steeeeeven," she said, and threw off her robe to reveal new lingerie. Hyde looked up from his book, and smiled.

"What are you doing?" he asked. She turned on their tape player, and smiled slyly at him. 'Super Freak' began playing, and Hyde began laughing. She danced a little bit, and smiled.

"You wanna know why he calls me SuperFreak?" she asked, seductively. Hyde nodded.

"Oh yeah," he said, grabbing her arms and pulling her into a kiss. He would soon find out why she had the endearing nickname 'SuperFreak'.

THE END

A/N: I hope you all liked it! I must dedicate this story to my Psychopaths and Serial Killers professor, B.H., as he was my inspiration for Drew. A jackass, but a kind jackass who, I believe, ultimately cared.


End file.
